


El arte de la curiosidad

by NoMoreTears707



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alumno!Levi, Diecisiete Años De Diferencia, Diferencia De Edad Grande, Eldia Moderno, Erwin 40, Fluff, Levi 23, M/M, Modern AU, Mucho Vocabulario Malsonante, Muchos Personajes De SNK De Fondo, Relación Entre Profesor-Alumno, Universidad AU, contenido sexual explícito, intento de comedia, profesor!Erwin, un poquito de romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTears707/pseuds/NoMoreTears707
Summary: (Modern AU) Levi nunca sintió que la carrera de Historia fuera para él, hasta que una fuerte atracción por su profesor de Teoría de la Historiografía le da un giro de 180° a su vida como estudiante.Aunque decirlo de esa forma es quedarse corto.Eruri. ♥️(((¡Por favor, lean bien los TAGs antes de leer!)))
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	El arte de la curiosidad

**Author's Note:**

> Dedico esta historia a Deb porque la idea fue de ella. Solo me basé en su (en sus palabras) shitposting sobre un AU de Erwin profesor x Levi estudiante universitario. La idea explotó en mi cabeza y tuve que escribirla.
> 
> Espero te guste, linda. Gracias por siempre apoyarme en mis pelotudeces. :')
> 
> Y también se lo dedico a todos los lectores hispanos de Rompehielos. ¡Mil gracias por apoyarme! Ya tocaba publicar algo en español también. 
> 
> Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo. ♥️
> 
> ~ 
> 
> Basé la universidad y su metodología en la mía (incluso saqué la materia que dicta Erwin del plan de estudios de Historia XD). Esto no va a ser tipo college estadounidense (?). Acá vas a tomar tus clases, cursás las materias que te permitan los horarios de mierda que te dan y hacés tu carrera al ritmo que te salga mientras trabajás y tratás de ser útil a la sociedad a fuerza de no dormir nunca más (?). Yo no soy de Historia, así que solo sé lo básico; seguro está todo lleno de errores boludos. XD
> 
> Si de pura casualidad alguien de mi casita me está leyendo, que sé que muchos andan perdidos por AO3: sí, basé TODA la infraestructura en P*an. XD Porfi imagínense a Levi en el patio mirando al resto con cara de culo mientras se come un pan relleno. 
> 
> #EsCanon (?)

_En tus ojos anublados veo sol y en los labios ganas de comer_.

—Tristan Tzara, **«He sembrado en tu cuerpo, amada, la flor…»**.

* * *

**S** upuestamente, le importa una mierda la historia. Las cosas que le importan son otras, como la limpieza, las artes marciales, el té y el bienestar de su mamá, pero decidió seguir esta carrera gracias a ella. No porque a ella le importe la historia, aunque de alguna forma sí le importa, solo que la vida no le permitió seguir una carrera universitaria. ****

Desde muy joven, ella se dedicó a trabajar de lo que tenía a mano mientras lo criaba a solas después de que el tipo al cual él podría llamar _papá_ se borrara del mapa. Así, la vio vender dulces en una estación de trenes, la vio limpiar casas, la vio tener hasta tres trabajos al mismo tiempo vendiendo flores o atendiendo teléfonos o cuidando mocosos o lo que fuere, hasta que consiguió el trabajo de recepcionista que aún conserva en una empresa de construcción.

Pero nunca dejó de verla leer.

Es quizá la imagen más inmortalizada que tiene de ella en su cerebro, la de su mamá sentada cada noche bajo la lámpara con un libro en el regazo mientras él jugaba a patear una pelota de trapo contra la pared del pequeño patio de casa. Pasaba las últimas horas del día sentada ante la mesa del patio mientras él pateaba y pateaba y pateaba creyéndose la estrella de la selección nacional de Eldia o alguna estupidez así, lo único a lo que jugaban todos los niños de su calle y de su escuela, lo único que había aprendido a hacer como pasatiempo. 

Con los años, dejó de patear la pelota y empezó a interesarse en otras cosas, desde salir a holgazanear con Farlan e Isabel hasta mirar videos de artes marciales en YouTube. Mirando los últimos se percató de que las mujeres no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, aunque no sería hasta el final de la adolescencia que empezaría a salir de noche con sus amigos y a experimentar un poco. Lo mismo con las clases de artes marciales mixtas que empezó a tomar y con la costumbre que se agarró de salir a correr los domingos. Esos eran sus intereses más demarcados, aquellas cosas que ocupaban su mente mientras existía. 

Pero a veces, después del té, volvía a patear la pelota contra la pared mientras su mamá leía bajo esa lámpara que a veces titilaba por algún problema eléctrico, y al dejar de patear se la quedaba mirando.

Siempre, pero siempre sonreía mientras leía. 

Un día, por mera curiosidad, hizo algo que nunca había hecho, pues nunca le había interesado saber al respecto: miró la biblioteca de su mamá, es decir ese rincón oscuro de la sala que ella mantenía estrictamente ordenado y libre de polvo. Descubrió, mirando los títulos, que su mamá no leía algo en específico; solo leía. Había de todo: ficción, autoayuda, astrología, poesía.

—¿Historia? —recuerda susurrar ante un libro que le había visto leer hacía poco, probablemente comprado en la feria de usados del parque que tenían cerca al juzgar por lo gastada que traía la tapa y lo amarillentas que estaban las páginas.

 _Eldia: del imperio de los Fritz a las revoluciones de los Jaeger_ de Armin Arlert.

Incapaz de asociar ese título a su mamá, una mujer con humor ácido pero dulzura infinita que no parecía apasionada por esa clase de cosas, lo tomó prestado sin avisarle.

No pudo parar hasta terminarlo.

Recuerda esos tres días casi con cariño; solía dársele bien la historia, nunca tenía que estudiar demasiado para sacarse las notas máximas en esa materia en la escuela, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que leía, a detenerse a mitad, mirar la pared e intentar entender más allá de las palabras, si es que ese concepto tenía sentido. Mucho de lo que decía el libro era básico y ya lo sabía, eso sí, cosas sobre la tiranía de la familia Fritz, la invasión de Marley, la guerra con el imperio oriental y la revolución del pueblo en manos del legendario Grisha Jaeger, tan célebre por armar la revuelta para echar a la corona eldiana como por cagar a su primera esposa con una campesina que estaba comprometida con uno de sus compañeros más cercanos, y cómo su primogénito terminó poniéndole a todo el pueblo en contra por sus propios intereses.

—Terrible pedazo de mierda el tal Zeke… —recuerda susurrar mientras leía, absorbido por los detalles que el libro le mostraba por primera vez.

Al terminarlo, el vacío insoportable le hizo retornar a la biblioteca de su mamá. No había mucho más de historia, pero tomó prestado todo lo que pudo. También releyó todos sus apuntes de clase, incluso se sacó un carnet en la biblioteca de la escuela.

No tenía idea de por qué, pero quería saber más.

Poco después del nacimiento de ese nuevo pasatiempo, terminó la secundaria. No tenía idea de qué estudiar, nunca había tenido aspiraciones de ningún tipo, sueños de ser esto o aquello. Tampoco tenía antecedentes universitarios en su familia como para basarse en alguno de ellos.

Su vida era demasiado simple.

—Quizá debería buscar algún empleo de limpieza —le dijo a su mamá una noche durante la cena—. No me interesa ir a la universidad.

Su mamá lo miró como miraba a los libros al leer, sonriendo con ternura.

—Te has pasado el último año y medio leyendo libros de historia. ¿No te llama la atención esa carrera?

Levi se impresionó al escucharla. No había considerado que ella hubiera notado la desaparición de ciertos libros de su biblioteca. 

Sin poder evitarlo, miró hacia un lado.

Ni que ella lo hubiera atrapado mirando porno o algo así, no tenía nada de lo cual avergonzarse, pero por algún motivo le daba un poco de pudor hablar de eso con ella.

—¿Ser historiador? No me veo hablando como esos eruditos del canal cultural mientras fumo una pipa y finjo que sé algo sobre alguien que existió hace ochocientos años.

—Pero podrías ser profesor —comentó su mamá, sonriéndole al plato de arroz con salsa y no a él—. Definitivamente te veo renegando con mocosos más interesados por mirar fotos de supermodelos que por leer un apunte. —Sin darle tiempo a pensar en sus palabras ni mucho menos a responderle, su mamá le tomó una mano sobre la mesa de la cocina—. Mi amor, no te insistiré ni te diré que deberías estudiar «porque puedes, no como pobrecita yo» y todas esas cosas que dicen las madres manipuladoras, pero… —Hizo una pausa para reírse. Levi sonrió apenas al escucharla—. Quizá podrías considerarlo, tomar de a dos materias mientras trabajas y dejarlo si no te agrada. ¿Por qué no lees el plan de estudios de la Universidad Pública de Mitras? Sé que podrías ser cualquier cosa que te propusieras. Esa será la única frase manipuladora que te diré.

Al final, le guiñó un ojo.

Diez minutos después, Levi estaba mirando el plan de estudios en el celular.

Y así llegó al curso de ingreso, que pasó sin esforzarse demasiado, aunque despacio por los distintos trabajos que se le iban presentando, y año y medio después a la carrera en sí, decidido a tomar las materias necesarias como para obtener el título intermedio de profesor. Ya vería después si continuaba hasta la licenciatura.

Hace poco, piensa al estirarse en la cama de Erwin, se dio cuenta de que ese _después_ estaba demasiado cerca y él seguía sin tener idea de qué mierda hacer con su vida.

Menos desde la aparición de este sujeto.

Lo mira: qué desgraciado, no puede verse tan bien incluso dormido, despeinado y con la almohada babeada debajo de su boca, haciendo un sonido extraño al respirar, como un ronquido a la mitad.

No, no tiene derecho. 

Sin destaparse, limitándose a estirar la mano hacia la mesa de luz, levanta su celular y mira la hora: cuatro y treinta y siete de la mañana. Aún tiene tiempo de seguir durmiendo, aunque también tiene ganas de coger de nuevo. ¿Cómo no tenerlas después de semejante voladura de mente? Carajo, lo de anoche fue increíble.

Pero no, sabe que Erwin ha dado clases toda la jornada. Es mejor dejarlo dormir y tratar de hacer lo mismo antes de que le toque irse a trabajar al cine en el cual limpia. 

Con esa idea en mente, sintiendo un poco de frío, se acerca al cuerpo de Erwin. 

Si algo lo ha descolocado de este sujeto es la diferencia de tamaño. También la de edad, que cogerse a un tipo de cuarenta teniendo veintitrés no es poco, pero lo que más le gusta es esto, sí, sentirse tan diminuto en sus brazos. Él no es que sea delgado, practicar artes marciales mixtas por mero pasatiempo le ha dado cierto físico, pero Erwin es un gigante.

Como el Titán Colosal de la absurda mitología eldiana, ese ser dispuesto a acabar con el mundo el día del Retumbar Final, Erwin parece una criatura invencible.

Lo hace en más de un sentido.

Se acurruca junto a él. Sin despertar, o eso le parece a Levi, Erwin levanta un brazo y lo aplasta al estrecharlo. Reconfortado por el calor que se desprende de este cuerpo gigante, Levi cierra los ojos e intenta dormir.

No hay caso, el insomnio no le deja. 

Lo mira de nuevo al inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba, su quijada sobre el pecho que más que de profesor parece de guerrero mitológico; qué apuesto es Erwin, sí.

Cómo le ha puesto la vida patas para arriba.

Habiendo cerrado los ojos, con los párpados pegados al pecho, Levi recuerda el inicio de lo que hace apenas unas horas significó el clímax de esta relación. 

Fue hace un par de meses. Comenzaba un nuevo semestre y él no tenía forma de cursar los dos seminarios obligatorios que le faltaban debido a lo irregulares que eran sus horarios en el cine, además de la imposibilidad de cambiar de trabajo por el momento teniendo en cuenta la crisis económica que enfrentaba Eldia después de décadas de gobiernos de mierda y todas esas cosas que siempre pasaban en su país. Al mirar los horarios y materias disponibles del semestre, entendió que solo podía tomar dos materias de las cinco que tenía pendientes del plan de estudios obligatorio: Historia Eldiana III y Teoría de la Historiografía. La primera, con excelentes notas en las dos primeras partes, no le sería particularmente difícil, pero la historiografía era algo de lo cual sabía poco. Lo básico, lo que los profesores de otras materias mencionaban al pasar, lo que decía la infame enciclopedia libre de Internet.

«El que escribe y describe la historia. El arte de escribir la historia y la ciencia que se encarga de estudiarla». 

El horario de cursada era asqueroso: martes desde las 19 hasta las 23, viernes desde las 21 hasta las 23. Tendría que correr al metro para no perderlo cada noche.

Carajo.

La primera clase teórica, a la que asistían todos los estudiantes que después se dividían en varias comisiones prácticas, consistió en el titular de cátedra, un tal Darius Zackly, haciendo una ampliación insufrible de la definición de la enciclopedia libre de Internet: por qué la historiografía es el arte de escribir la historia pero también la ciencia que la estudia y cómo estas dos definiciones blablabla blablabla. Terminó chateando con Farlan por debajo del pupitre, sintiendo que lo que le explicaban era demasiado redundante para su gusto, algo ciertamente común en clases introductorias de su carrera. 

— _¿Salimos el viernes?_ —le preguntó Farlan después de contarle situaciones graciosas de la última jornada laboral, cuidando de un puesto de peaje en la autopista.

— _Tengo la clase práctica de esta mierda._

— _Levi, a veces no entiendo cómo sigues estudiando. Siempre dices que todo es una mierda._

No, pensó; la mierda no era estudiar, no le pesaba. Lo que no soportaba eran las clases presenciales, escuchar a un tipo explicar lo que el libro de turno explicaba mil veces mejor. Pero claro: si quería acceder a la promoción directa y salvarse de tener que rendir finales, necesitaba asistir a esas clases.

Prefería estar en su casa leyendo junto a su mamá que escuchando a un viejo panzón haciendo chistes malos mientras se rascaba la barba mugrienta.

Si por lo menos le preocupara mantener a sus alumnos atentos a él…

El viernes siguiente, no muy entusiasmado por su clase práctica, Levi llegó al edificio caminando desde el trabajo, pasó por el buffet, compró un pan relleno y lo comió en el patio, mirando para el culo tanto a los flojos de siempre hablando de filosofía a los gritos como a quienes intentaban darle panfletos políticos; su técnica de evasión se había vuelto muy buena con los años, ya era casi invencible. Después, caminó hacia la más mugrienta de las aulas del segundo piso (el prestigio académico de la Universidad Pública de Mitras es directamente proporcional a lo mugriento que es todo el edificio), ubicada a la mitad de uno de los pasillos, y se sentó —no sin antes pasar un pañuelo descartable por el asiento— al fondo de la pequeña aula en la cual no había más de quince pupitres ante un pizarrón verde mal limpiado y rodeado de polvo de tiza, quizá la cosa que más odiaba en el mundo. Aburrido, después de sacar sus apuntes, se puso a adivinar lo que decía en el pizarrón antes de que lo borraran. Por la temática —vanguardias artísticas y algún que otro nombre de autores clásicos— intuía que antes había habido una clase relacionada con la poesía. En eso estaba, leyendo los nombres mal borroneados lejos de los otros seis alumnos que habían llegado después de él, cuando algo se interpuso entre el pizarrón y sus ojos.

Estudió el algo sin poder de reacción: jamás en la vida había visto un hombre más hermoso.

Era un puto dios.

El sujeto le sonrió con cierta modestia, o esa impresión le dio a Levi, que se perdió por un instante más de lo prudente en las profundidades de los dos océanos azules que tenía por ojos.

¿Qué carajo?

—¿Te gusta la poesía? —le preguntó el sujeto al mirar al pizarrón.

Esa voz de locutor. 

¿De dónde mierda había salido ese espécimen?

—¿Eh? —balbuceó con la peor cara que tenía más por reflejo que por rechazo.

—Me pareció que leías lo que decía el pizarrón.

—Ah —respondió. No ocultó el cansancio de la eterna jornada laboral que había terminado justo antes de venir ni el hambre por solo tener un pan relleno en el estómago. Algo desorientado, respondió leyendo el pizarrón—. El dadaísmo y esas cosas…

No dijo mucho más; no sabía ni le importaba lo suficiente como para decir algo más. Pero al sujeto no pareció importarle, pues le sonrió con más énfasis para después sacar un pañuelo y limpiar del todo el pizarrón. Después, dio la cara ante los alumnos y, con las manos en los bolsillos y gesto sereno, se presentó:

—Soy Erwin Smith, Licenciado en Historia, graduado en esta misma casa de estudios. Todos están para Historiografía, ¿verdad? —Solo uno dijo que no, un pelirrojo cuyo peinado parecía el nido de un pájaro. Cuando se fue corriendo, evidentemente por haberse equivocado de aula, el profesor caminó por delante del escritorio y apoyó el culo contra el borde delantero. Qué muslos se le marcaron dentro del pantalón de traje.

Qué puta escultura. 

El tal Erwin comenzó la clase explicando las bases de la materia, lo mismo que había hecho el viejo barbudo el martes durante la clase teórica, mientras mantenía su culo posado al borde del escritorio y casi le insertaba en los ojos esos muslos de titán. Con un tono muy elocuente, le hizo la explicación mucho más amena que el viejo.

Al fin alguien interesado en lo que tenía que estar interesado, en enseñar de una forma que le permitiera a los alumnos no perder el hilo en manos del aburrimiento, de la mera pedantería.

También le hizo amena la vista: poder mirar esos muslos en vez del polvo de tiza era casi orgásmico. Es que solo tenía que basarse en su experiencia para entenderlo: la mayor parte de los profesores de la carrera eran viejos barbudos como Zackly o bien el bastardo de Historia Eldiana I, II y III, el tal Nile Dok con esa barba de tres días y esa voz de rata en consonancia con su cara. Nunca una escultura humana con muslos de titán que podrían partirle la cabeza en dos al apretarlo. 

Mientras el tal Erwin explicaba la metodología de trabajo basada en investigaciones y las condiciones para aprobar, Levi se dio cuenta no solo de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirse atraído a alguien (el último había sido Mike. Era otra puta escultura, pero tenía tendencias demasiado extrañas relacionadas a los olores con las cuales Levi no fue capaz de lidiar a largo plazo. Qué asco), sino de que además nunca le había pasado dentro de la universidad, menos con un profesor.

Tenía cierta atracción natural hacia los hombres mayores que él; nunca había tenido paciencia con los de su edad, quizá porque nunca fue como alguien de su edad, excepto con Farlan e Isabel. Sacando su vínculo con ellos, siempre había sido silencioso, tranquilo, muy intolerante a la dependencia, al apego excesivo, a las relaciones asfixiantes y la inmadurez.

Su vida era trabajar, trabajar y trabajar. Cuidar de su mamá y de la casa que mantenían, estudiar para mantenerse activo, limitarse a pocos pasatiempos que no lo invadieran tanto y a las dos amistades de toda la vida.

Sí, su vida era bastante simple. 

Los hombres arriba de 35, por lo general, eran los que estaban en un momento de su vida en el cual ya no necesitaban exceso de atención. Hombres con la vida más o menos solucionada, si esa palabra cabía en Eldia considerando su historia de tiranías, revoluciones, contra-revoluciones y gente votando para el culo. 

Levi los encontraba ideales para su desapego natural hacia otros seres humanos.

Pero ese Erwin, hablando de la monografía final, de las instancias de examen, de algunos de los conceptos fundamentales de la bibliografía…

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba mirándole los muslos sin medirse mientras hacía anotaciones casi ilegibles en su cuaderno, lejos de sus apuntes pulcros y su letra elegante de siempre. Tosió al mirar el pupitre y se acomodó en su asiento. Debía prestar atención a la prolijidad de los apuntes, no pensar en esos muslos y lo que le gustaría estar entre ellos haciendo cosas bien obscenas con la boca.

Hasta que Erwin le dio la espalda para acercarse a su silla y sentarse detrás del escritorio, justo delante de él del lado izquierdo del aula. 

Levi lo vio abrir su maletín y sacar papeles. Después, con una lapicera en mano, lo vio tomar lista.

—Ackerman, Levi… —dijo.

Por supuesto, siempre primero en la lista. Levi levantó la mano al mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando Erwin levantó los ojos de la hoja, sonrió al asentir y marcar su lista.

Qué sonrisa, qué océanos del carajo tenía por ojos. Le volaba tanto la mente que lo volvía un dadaísta o lo que mierda significara ser parte de esa vanguardia, seguramente un meloso usando exceso de metáforas melosas. 

La clase terminó a las once menos diez, lo típico cuando se cursaba en turno nocturno, después de que Erwin pidiera correos electrónicos y le encargara a otro alumno, un sujeto muy tímido llamado Moblit Berner al que Levi había cruzado en otras materias, formar un chat grupal para mantener contacto con la clase. Levi se apuró a juntar sus cosas para correr hacia el metro a cuatro cuadras de ahí. 

Erwin asintió y le sonrió de nuevo cuando se retiró.

Corrió muy rápido, pero una formación se le fue en la cara. Fastidiado, Levi sacó su celular y mandó un «hola» al chat grupal que ni Farlan ni Isabel contestaron. Después de esperar un par de minutos ante las vías, miró a sus alrededores: no había casi nadie, solo una mujer madura con una bolsa de compras y un hombre de traje con unos auriculares carísimos puestos. 

—Supongo que vendrá una última formación, ¿verdad? —escuchó detrás de él.

Levi se giró: era Erwin, y pese a que se lo notaba agitado por correr, el pelo cubierto por loción no se había desacomodado para nada.

—Profesor Smith, eh, sí… Vendrán dos más. Hoy es viernes, el servicio cierra un poco más tarde.

Poniéndose de pie a su izquierda, Erwin suspiró. 

—Fantástico, gracias.

Se produjo un silencio que a Levi le resultó bastante incómodo. No era tan callado, pero tampoco un conversador nato. Además, esos muslos seguían ocupando gran parte de sus pensamientos. 

—¿En qué momento de la carrera estás? —lo escuchó preguntarle, su tono tan elocuente y educado como en el aula.

—Eh… —Sin mirarlo y sin mostrar reacción, siempre escondido debajo de ese estoicismo que su mamá solía criticarle desde siempre, Levi pensó—. Cinco materias más, dos seminarios y tendré el título intermedio. 

—¿Incluyendo Historiografía?

—Sí, también estoy cursando Historia Eldiana III.

—Ah, con Dok.

—Sí, en su cátedra.

—Ese Nile, no lo veo hace tiempo. Solíamos cursar juntos en nuestros tiempos de estudiantes, éramos bastante cercanos. Después solo nos volvimos colegas y no mucho más. 

Levi quiso burlarse de él por haber tenido un amigo tan patético (es que no lo soportaba; una cuestión de piel, quizá), pero se limitó a callarse. Debía llenar el silencio con algo. 

No llegó a hacerlo:

—¿Y has pensado en la licenciatura?

El temido _después_ en el que nunca le gustaba pensar por motivos que nunca terminaba de entender. 

—Aún no lo sé, quizá me quede con el título intermedio. 

—Es lo que muchos hacen, aunque el camino hacia la licenciatura también vale mucho la pena en lo académico. Elijas lo que elijas, lo que siempre prevalece y hace que estar en esta carrera valga la pena es lo que hay más allá de ella.

Levi frunció el ceño. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Sin entender, lo observó a su izquierda: Erwin le sonreía con evidente calidez.

Quiso hacerse preguntas al mirarlo, pero la formación llegó. Cuando abrió la puerta ante los dos, Erwin se hizo a un lado, como para dejarlo pasar.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué era tan cursi y sonreía a sus alumnos de forma tan espeluznante fuera de clase?

No hablaron mucho más, Erwin se bajó dos estaciones antes que él y lo saludó al asentir, justo como cuando se habían despedido en clase.

A bordo de un vagón casi vacío, Levi se lo preguntó.

¿Por qué hablaba de un _más allá_ de la carrera? Quizá se refería a lo meramente laboral, a lo que debía significar dedicarse a escribir la historia o esas cosas que el viejo Zackly y tantos otros no se cansaban de repetir.

El viernes siguiente, la secuencia fue un poco parecida durante la clase, aunque al no tener más introducciones pendientes se dieron debates interesantes respecto de la disciplina que estaban estudiando, sobre todo respecto del escribir y el describir; la clase fue lo suficientemente interesante como para no pasar las dos horas mirando los muslos de Erwin. Incluso se permitió participar más de lo que solía en la conversación, dar sus puntos de vista.

Erwin, cuando lo hacía, lo miraba y asentía sin parar.

Al retirarse, eran menos cuarto. Podía darse el lujo de caminar un poco lento y toparse a Erwin en el camino. Aunque no le pareció útil hacerlo: no se había convertido en un gran conversador en una semana. No tenía nada de lo cual hablarle ni tampoco interés en algo. Lo único que le pasaba con él era que le parecía apuesto, no mucho más.

—Nos cruzamos de nuevo —dijo Erwin jadeante a su izquierda mientras esperaban la formación como diez minutos después del final de la clase. 

—Tanto tiempo, profesor Smith —contestó Levi mirando al frente. 

Lo escuchó reír de una forma que sonaba demasiado bien con su voz de locutor, suavemente, con sinceridad. Después lo vio sacar un libro de su maletín, uno que parecía tan usado como los libros inconexos de su mamá, tapa dura y forrado en cuero negro.

Se apresuró a leer la tapa antes de que se dispusiera a abrirlo.

—¿Los hermanos Jaeger? —preguntó, seguro de que el título se relacionaba con ellos.

—Oh, sí. ¿Has leído este libro? —le preguntó con otra de sus sonrisas amenas de profesor de historia.

Porque no, no había otra puta forma de definir esa clase de sonrisa.

Le enseñó la tapa: era otro libro del más célebre historiador especializado en los Jaeger, Armin Arlert, una suerte de eminencia en historia eldiana.

—No leí ese, pero sí otro de él… —comentó Levi mirando al frente una vez más—. Era…

Se puso a hablar del libro por el cual, podía decirse, estaba estudiando esa carrera, aquel libro viejo de historia que su mamá había leído por algún motivo que nunca había entendido del todo y que él se había tragado como si fuera agua en el desierto sin entender tampoco el porqué. Erwin le hizo algunos comentarios sobre un estudio crítico que había realizado cuando era más joven, casualmente dedicado a Arlert y supuestas inexactitudes presentes en sus investigaciones. 

Con mucho entusiasmo en la voz, le explicó que básicamente Arlert había favorecido demasiado a Eren, el menor de los hijos de Jaeger, aquel que traicionó a su hermano, Zeke, y reformó el movimiento que volviera tan importante para la historia eldiana a su papá.

—Tengo la sensación de que Zeke no necesitaba que se favoreciera a su hermano para quedar como un pedazo de mierda —comentó, aunque se arrepintió al instante por las palabras que escogió para hablarle a su profesor, quien no paraba de expresarse con envidiable elocuencia.

Para su sorpresa, lo escuchó reír justo cuando llegó la formación. 

La risa fue casi escandalosa.

Se pararon uno junto al otro en medio del vagón casi vacío, apoyándose en las barras de metal junto a las puertas para no perder el balance. Erwin seguía riendo, demasiado para el gusto de Levi, aunque eventualmente se detuvo. No siguió hablando. 

Hasta que se despidió justo antes de bajar. 

Delante de él, le dio la espalda al aproximarse a la puerta. Giró apenas la cabeza para sonreírle por última vez.

—Tienes razón: Zeke Jaeger, o como lo llamaban, _la bestia_ , nunca sufrió desprestigio por cómo la historia favorece a su hermano, sino por sus propias acciones.

Levi no se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo —levemente, a su manera— hasta que Erwin desapareció tras la puerta automática del vagón.

¿Por qué lo tenía que mirar así?

La noche siguiente, cenando hamburguesas con Farlan e Isabel en una de esas cervecerías de moda en Mitras, necesitó hablar de Erwin. No fue muy explícito, se limitó a decir que tenía un profesor muy apuesto que le sonreía de forma ciertamente espeluznante.

—¡Quiere coger! —le gritaron los dos a la vez justo antes de brindar con sus tragos. 

Levi necesitó un sorbo de su cerveza negra para no mandarlos a la mierda.

—No se me hace.

—¿No se activa el _gaydar_? —le preguntó Isabel dándole codazos.

—Es mi profesor, necesito aprobar esta materia para obtener el título intermedio. No me lo puedo coger.

—Pero te gustaría —aseguró Farlan al sumarse a los codazos de Isabel.

—Par de cerdos, ni que coger me quitara el sueño. 

Aunque sí, era cierto que no le importaría en lo más mínimo coger con él. Más por cierto morbo estúpido que no quería reconocerse; la idea de cogerse a su profesor le daba una cosa tabú que lo calentaba un poquito más de lo normal.

Pero podía sobrevivir. Estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Pero, como diría Isabel por más que él nunca hubiera sido afín a esos conceptos tontos típicos de memes de Twitter, el _gaydar_ se activó. 

Mierda que lo hizo.

Fue como un mes después de las burlas de Farlan e Isabel, habiendo pasado varios viernes con secuencias similares a las anteriores tanto en clase como en el metro. Ese día, se había tomado el viernes por la mañana libre del cine para darle una mano a su primita Mikasa y el proyecto que había hecho para su tarea de ciencias de cuarto grado. Era el típico sistema solar con pelotas de telgopor: Mikasa necesitaba que llegara a salvo a la escuela y era demasiado grande para sus manos de niña, así que Levi la acompañaría; sus papás trabajaban demasiado, y el único con auto en la familia, su tío Kenny, no atendía el teléfono, algo muy común en él. Alguien tenía que ayudar a la mocosa, y prefería no dejarla caminar sola con su mamá, que sí hubiera podido acompañarla por horarios, por esa zona de la ciudad.

Caminaron en silencio, algo clásico entre los dos. Era como si respetaran a rajatabla la naturaleza introvertida del otro. 

Eso o Mikasa no lo soportaba. Pero no, eso lo descartaba; a su manera, la mocosa sabía demostrarle cariño, a él y al resto de la familia. 

—Ya, niña. Tu proyecto llegó sano y salvo —le dijo Levi al dárselo en la mano ante la puerta de la escuela. 

—Entonces ya puedes irte —respondió ella. 

Después, Mikasa, con su acostumbrada falta de expresión, le agradeció en voz baja. Levi, que tenía cierta debilidad por ella por ser la más pequeña de la familia, lo cual le permitía ser un poquito más expresivo con ella que con el resto aun cuando no hablaran demasiado, le rascó la cabeza.

—Siempre tan simpática…

—¿Levi? —escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por detrás.

Dejó ir a Mikasa al palmearle el hombro y se dio la vuelta cuando se aseguró de que entrara a la escuela. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que era Erwin.

—Profesor Smith —se limitó a decir para saludarlo. 

—¿Tu hermana?

—¿Eh?

—La niña. 

Al ver la sonrisa apenada de Erwin, Levi se sintió un idiota. Después de todo, todo el mundo daba por hecho que Mikasa era su hermana, le pasaba casi siempre, aunque él no veía el parecido. 

—Mi prima. Lejana, es la hija del primo de mi mamá, pero prima al fin.

—Ya veo…

Sin saber qué decir, Levi ató cabos: ¿Erwin ante una escuela? 

—¿Da clases aquí?

—No, de hecho vine a la biblioteca que tienen. Me costó mucho conseguir bibliografía sobre la dinastía Azumabito, necesitaba libros muy específicos, y solo pude encontrarlos aquí.

—Ah, sí. Mi prima tiene ascendencia asiática por parte de su mamá. Aquí vienen muchos descendientes de asiáticos, incluso les enseñan cosas de su cultura y todo eso.

—Sí, he escuchado sobre eso.

Entre niños que corrían por estar llegando tarde a clase, Levi se encontró quieto en su sitio mirando fijamente a Erwin, quien le devolvía la mirada con su sonrisa de profesor simpático.

—¿Tienes trabajo?

—Sí, pero entro más tarde hoy, a las once.

Y eran las ocho. Y no tenía idea de para qué carajo se lo decía. Pero Erwin sonrió más.

—Entro a trabajar a las diez. ¿Desayunaste?

Levi quiso controlar lo que hicieron sus ojos al escucharlo, abrirse por completo, pero no pudo.

—Eh, ¿no?

En realidad sí, había tomado el té con su mamá como cada mañana desde que tenía memoria, pero no se le ocurrió qué más decir ante los ojos de Erwin. 

—Conozco una cafetería aquí a dos cuadras. ¿Gustas acompañarme mientras reviso la bibliografía? Quizá podría resultarte de interés.

En ese momento no le pareció una excusa por más que las burlas de Isabel y Farlan le dijeran que lo era, pero como mocosa perdida en el bosque ante un lobo feroz con muslos de titán, Levi aceptó.

Quince minutos después, estaban uno ante el otro en la cafetería en cuestión, ubicada en la esquina de la avenida, con una hermosa vista regalada por los ventanales junto a los cuales se sentaron.

Erwin pidió un café con un trozo de pastel. Levi pidió un té negro y nada más.

—¿No te gusta el café?

—Es veneno.

—Uno muy necesario. —Erwin sonrió mientras revolvía su maletín. Estaba vestido de forma parecida a cada vez que lo había visto, con un saco de lana de profesor, con camisa de profesor, con pantalón de profesor. 

Y no solo eran sus muslos, entendió Levi al estar en igualdad de alturas por primera vez: Erwin tenía un pecho que parecía comprimido hasta límites dolorosos por la camisa. Qué cuerpo intuía debajo de la tela.

¿Qué edad tendría?

—¿Qué edad tienes, Levi? —le preguntó Erwin sin dejar de acomodar cosas en su maletín. 

Casi como si le hubiera leído la puta mente.

—Veintitres.

Las manos frenaron por un momento. Al siguiente, continuaron.

—Pareces un poco más joven —le dijo como si nada.

Levi pensó en decirle algo del tipo _no sé cómo mierda pretende que sea más joven y tenga tantas materias aprobadas_ , pero se contuvo.

—¿Y usted? ¿Hace cuánto que se dedica a la historia?

Erwin, con dos libros en la mano, levantó la vista hacia él por primera vez en minutos.

—Cuarenta.

—Ah…

La puta madre, cuarenta. Su tipo, su fetiche, su morbo de cogerse a su profesor, su mierda manifestada en un puto dios mitológico con muslos y pecho y…

—¿Parezco más joven o más viejo?

—Se me hacía de unos treinta y cinco, aunque no lo había pensado en detalle. 

Erwin asintió.

—Y lo otro, bueno, creo que desde que tengo memoria.

¿Qué otro? Al recordar su segunda pregunta, Levi asintió también. 

—¿Familia de historiadores o algo así?

—Mi padre. Era un prestigioso catedrático graduado de nuestra universidad, especializado en historia de Marley y sus conflictos con Eldia. 

«Era». 

Levi quiso decirle que lo sentía, pero era tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían. 

—¿Era de Marley o algo así? —prefirió preguntar. 

—No. Solo sentía una pasión irrefrenable por escuchar la otra campana. 

Levi sonrió mentalmente al escucharlo.

Escuchar la otra campana siempre sería la base de todo en esa vida aburrida en la que él se limitaba a existir.

—Enriquecedor —dijo, y le sorprendió escucharse.

No sabía que tenía esa opinión formada dentro de sí mismo, tampoco que era alguien capaz de usar la palabra «enriquecedor» en una oración. Quizá tenía que ver con estudiar, con las cosas que la carrera le dejaba sin que él se percatara de ello.

O quizá solo estaba siendo demasiado prejuicioso y mezclando un montón de mierda imposible de relacionar. 

—Siempre y cuando no se trate de Zeke Jaeger, ¿verdad?

La risa que siguió a la frase de Erwin le generó un pinchazo en el pecho. Su risa tenía algo particular, no entendía qué, pero le parecía tierna en ese contexto. 

Era como una risa de niño.

El momento pasó a la velocidad de la luz, cuando un mesero trajo el café, el pastel y el té. Erwin se limitó a mostrarle los libros de la dinastía Azumabito y a explicarle el trabajo que estaba realizando, una ponencia para presentar en un congreso que se realizaría en Shiganshina en dos meses. Hablaron de la dinastía Azumabito, y mientras lo hacían Levi se dio cuenta de que sabía bastante gracias a su tía, es decir la mamá de Mikasa, y esas cosas que contaba en cenas familiares y esas costumbres que demostraba en Navidad y Año Nuevo y demás. No tenía idea de que había prestado tanta atención.

Siempre había sido todo tan simple…

Después de terminar con el café y el pastel, Erwin acomodó sus cosas y le extendió una mano.

—Nos vemos esta noche, entonces. Gracias por la compañía.

Levi estrechó la mano de Erwin. Al hacerlo, se percató de dos cosas.

Primero, nunca había tocado a su profesor. Esta era la primerísima vez.

Segundo, tenían química. Nunca en la puta vida se había dado cuenta de ello con solo un toque inocente, no a ese nivel, pero sí, un escalofrío le hizo saber que no estaba exagerando.

Por cómo se lo quedó mirando Erwin por un eterno instante, casi confundido, supo que no solo él se había percatado de ello.

—Hasta luego —dijo Levi al soltarlo y salir rápido de la cafetería no sin antes dejar billetes de más bajo la taza de té, incapaz de aceptar una invitación.

Tenía que aprobar Teoría de la Historiografía si quería el título intermedio. 

El resto del día siguió con normalidad. Trabajar, trabajar, trabajar. Caminó las veinte cuadras desde el cine hasta la universidad haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no pensar en Erwin.

— _¡A mí me gustan mayores…!_ —cantó una voz con exceso de _autotune_ desde la radio del local de comida por el que pasó caminando.

—Carajo —refunfuñó.

¿Y si esas sonrisas espeluznantes y esa cabeza asintiendo siempre a lo que decía y esas miradas que eran como océanos dadaístas o lo que mierda significara ser parte de ese movimiento no era que Erwin era el típico cliché de profesor sino que estaba intentando llamar su atención?

¿Y si Erwin era gay…? O bisexual, o pansexual, o algo que le permitiera fijarse sexualmente en él. 

Durante la clase, hizo todo lo posible por no participar en el debate ni tampoco mirar a Erwin a los ojos. Juró sentir los ojos azules sobre él, juró sentirlos como manos manoseándole las pupilas para que lo señalaran, pero no, solo miró sus apuntes.

Encima el debate estaba interesantísimo. La puta madre.

Al terminar la clase, guardó sus cosas y se fue sin siquiera despedirse de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera un «buen fin de semana» susurrado por mera cortesía. Nada. Se fue decidido a parar de pensar en Erwin y en el _gaydar_ y en que quizá las miradas intentaban enviarle otro mensaje. Tenía que aprobar esa materia. Tenía que hacerlo, y coger con el profesor no era algo compatible con eso.

O bien sí, pero no de la forma en que él quería. Porque de eso se trataba: Levi quería ganarse las cosas, no quería que le regalaran nada. Jamás le habían regalado nada; su mamá luchó por los dos y ahora le tocaba a él hacer lo mismo, luchar por ella y por él, por mantener la vida digna que tenían. 

Quería ser profesor. Quería ayudar a que algún mocoso que fuera como él a encontrar _antes_ su vocación.

Frenó al final de las escaleras de emergencia que siempre usaba para evadir seres humanos, bajo el umbral de la puerta que conducía al patio.

Estaba lloviendo. Poco, pero llovía.

—El metro…

La suspensión del servicio era posible con tormentas, no con una lluvia tranquila como esa. Pero no podía arriesgarse: tocaba correr como si no hubiera un mañana. 

Como si estuviera escapando de Erwin para así concentrarse en estudiar. Así tenía que correr.

Envolviendo su bolso bajo su camisa para que así no se le mojaran los apuntes, Levi se alegró de haberse puesto botas. Respiró hondo y atravesó el patio corriendo, después hizo lo mismo por el hall principal hasta alcanzar la puerta. Frenó, dobló a la derecha y corrió a toda velocidad hasta la boca del metro. 

Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de algo.

Sí, quería ser profesor. No estaba interesado en ser historiador o historiógrafo o lo que fuere; quería trabajar con mocosos. Quería ayudar a aquellos que tuvieran vocación orientada a las humanidades a encontrar su camino, para que así lo supieran desde antes, no como él, que se había dado cuenta no tarde, pero sí más tarde de lo que le hubiera gustado. 

Quería ser profesor para ser aquella figura orientadora que él no había tenido. 

Y para ensañarse al hablar de Zeke Jaeger.

Sí, eso quería, y qué ironía tener esa especie de epifanía por estar caliente con un profesor, tan caliente que, aunque no quisiera, no dejaba de querer sentir esos muslos rodeándole la cabeza.

¡Carajo, sí! Quería cogerse a Erwin, o que Erwin se lo cogiera, ¡o ambos! Quería todo, el delirio, la calentura al fin liberada.

Pero más quería ser el cliché de profesor caracúlico que fuera la pesadilla de unos mocosos llenos de acné apenas arrancando la secundaria.

—¡Mierda…! —gritó a dos cuadras del metro cuando sobre su cabeza se desató la tormenta del siglo. 

Llegó al metro empapado y puteando todo lo que tenía a mano: cerrada con candado.

—¡La pu…!

—Cerrado…

Al pie de las escaleras de la boca del metro, Levi giró a su izquierda: Erwin, despeinado por primera vez ante él, jadeaba también empapado.

Se miraron; no necesitaban tocarse para sentir la misma electricidad de la mañana. Y entonces el puto _gaydar_ que Isabel había sacado de Twitter le dijo que sí, que Erwin quería lo mismo que él y era muy obvio.

No se podía coger a su profesor, no si quería…

—Levi… ¿Quieres que compartamos un taxi? —Levi no respondió—. ¿Un Uber? No estoy familiarizado con esa aplicación, pero…

Levi rio con amargura, si es que eso era posible. Seguía lloviendo a cántaros y ahí estaban ellos, dos imbéciles que querían coger intentando negarse al impulso, dos estúpidos que hacían eso en vez de buscar un techo para protegerse de la lluvia. 

—Tampoco entiendo nada de esa aplicación. Llámeme chapado a la antigua, pero me importan una mierda los Uber. 

Al escucharlo, pese a lo empapado que estaba, Erwin se mató de risa. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante, traía el maletín bajo el saco y se sujetaba las rodillas con las manos sin dejar de jadear.

¡La puta madre, no podía ser tan apuesto estando tan hecho mierda!

Frustrado, Levi hizo lo único que le salió, guiado por una inercia a la que no dudó en darle todo control sobre su persona: se puso a caminar. Treinta cuadras lo separaban de su casa, pero sí, era mejor caminar que seguir mirando a Erwin.

—¡E-Espera! —lo escuchó a sus espaldas. La tormenta no le dejaba escuchar los pasos que se dirigían a él, pero Levi sabía que sí, lo seguían.

—Aprenda el puto significado de un «no» que no pronuncié, pero que ya quedó lo suficientemente claro. 

Fue como si el mundo enmudeciera por un simple segundo. 

—Lo siento muchísimo, Levi… —lo escuchó decir al siguiente.

Después, solo quedó el estruendo de la tormenta, eso y nada más. 

Levi, parado en una esquina, se giró hacia atrás: Erwin estaba a diez pasos de él, al borde de la vereda, esperando un taxi. A lo lejos, Levi vio cómo uno venía, lo supo por la luz roja titilando al frente del palabrisas, señal de que estaba libre.

Sintiendo cómo las gotas heladas le resbalaban por el cuello y le erizaban la piel, sintiendo los pezones erectos y el temblor que le provocaba tanto el frío como el nerviosismo, Levi dejó que la inercia actuara por él una vez más:

—¡No puedo cogerme a mi profesor! ¡Quiero aprobar limpiamente! ¡Es decir…! ¡Quiero aprobar!

Erwin se giró casi instantáneamente. Nada de romántico tenía la escena: era la cosa más patética que le hubiera pasado en la vida. 

El taxi vacío pasó de largo por detrás de Erwin. Levi tragó saliva al abrazarse a sí mismo para cubrirse del frío que nada alejaría de él.

—¡La única forma en la que aprobarás será estudiando! Y eres brillante, Levi: no tengo dudas de que tendrás excelentes notas en los exámenes y la monografía…

¿«Brillante»?

—¿Cree que soy brillante?

Erwin se acercó a él, aunque manteniendo una distancia prudente. Sobre ellos, la tormenta cada vez se ponía peor.

—Tus intervenciones en clase son fantásticas —le dijo. Aún jadeaba, a lo mejor por estar nervioso o bien por el frío—. No buscas impresionar, tampoco fingir un conocimiento que aún no posees ni tampoco tirar sobre la mesa todos los libros que leíste; eres curioso y eres humilde, quieres aprender y sabes escuchar. Siempre vemos gente a la cual le gusta pretender superioridad intelectual en clase, pero tú no eres así. Eres brillante, pero no eres presumido ni pretencioso… —La sonrisa que le dedicó, unida al cuerpo empapado, a los ojos que eran océanos, a esa nariz aguileña que quería mordisquear, arrebató todo el aliento a Levi—. Alumnos como tú me recuerdan por qué quise dedicar mi vida a la historia: quería encontrar la verdad _real_ detrás de la verdad que nos contaron, tener una mirada crítica y desarrollar la capacidad de describir los hechos que…

—Suena como el viejo Zackly.

Erwin estalló en carcajadas sosteniéndose el maletín debajo del saco. Cada vez llovía más, por más que sonara imposible; si existía un dios de la lluvia, sin lugar a dudas estaba furioso por lo patética que era la escena. 

Como si les gritara «¡carajo! ¡Concreten algo, par de inútiles!».

—Y me haces reír. Adoro eso, no me pasa seguido…

¿«Adoro»? 

¿Qué?

—No quise que te sintieras acosado o algo, Levi. Lo siento mucho… —siguió Erwin al recuperar la compostura—. Tomaré un taxi a casa. Si gustas, podemos compartirlo, pero si prefieres no hacerlo lo respetaré. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado.

Cagado de frío, Levi miró a un lado, miró al otro, y cruzando la calle el portón cerrado de un local comercial lo sedujo por motivos que no tuvo tiempo de razonar, no estando tan cerca de esa puta escultura humana. Erwin era más cursi que la mierda, pero le encantaba.

Al carajo. 

No podía más. Quería aprobar más que nada en el mundo, pero también quería a Erwin Smith.

Sí esas dos cosas podían ser compatibles de forma limpia…

Levi le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para instarlo a seguirlo. Después, cruzó la calle y se paró ante el portón agradeciendo que un balcón ubicado justo arriba lo cubriera un poco de la lluvia.

Erwin se quedó parado en el mismo sitio, aunque observándolo. Quizá pensaba en las dificultades que él podía tener, que involucrarse con un estudiante no era broma, menos uno diecisiete años menor, menos considerando la maldita…

Erwin cruzó la calle corriendo. Se paró a su izquierda, como siempre lo hacía, y lo miró tan fijamente como Levi ansiaba ser mirado.

Farlan e Isabel nunca estuvieron equivocados. 

Nunca.

—Quisiera besarte —le susurró.

—Muy cursi. Lo que quiere es otra cosa, profesor Smith.

Erwin rio. Quizá lo sedujo que lo llamara así. O quizá se trataba de otra cosa, de algo que Levi, alguien simple con una vida simple en la cual nada le había venido en bandeja, no tenía la capacidad de discernir, no estando tan helado por fuera y tan caliente por dentro.

—Quiero muchas cosas, pero es cierto, quizá no es ético que permita esto siendo tu profesor.

A Levi le volvió a pasar lo mismo que le pasó cuando Erwin lo invitó a desayunar: los ojos se le abrieron de más sin que él pudiera controlar el gesto.

Lo estaba respetando.

Pese a que era todo muy obvio y a que ninguno de los dos lo estaba manejando con suficiente prudencia considerando la situación, lo estaba haciendo. 

Y sí, tenía razón. Más estando a ínfimas cuadras de la universidad, más estando en medio de la calle, más con tantas cosas en medio de los dos, como paredes que los separaban de lo que los dos querían.

Hacer esas _muchas cosas_ juntos.

—Tiene razón —susurró Levi abrazándose más fuerte, los ojos fijos en sus propios brazos—. Lo que intento decir es que… le agradezco el respeto.

Una mano le apretó el hombro. Y qué mano al mirarla de cerca: grande, de venas marcadas. Mano de hombre que sabía tocar.

Se mordió el labio al saberla sobre él, sintiendo un escalofrío acariciándole la espalda lenta, provocativamente.

—Vamos, pagaré un taxi. Aunque… —Levi notó cómo Erwin miraba al frente: en lo que hablaban, la lluvia al fin había menguado—. ¿Quieres que caminemos? 

—¿Empapados?

—No creo que ningún taxista quiera llevarnos en este estado… —susurró Erwin justo antes de reír de nuevo.

Qué bonita era su risa. 

Levi sonrió levemente. La idea de caminar no le disgustaba para nada, no sintiendo frío, y tensión sexual no resuelta —la cual lo obligaría a hacerse la paja bajo la ducha ni bien llegara a casa—, y ganas de seguir escuchando la risa de su profesor, sobre todo, la cual tenía una magia muy extraña en él.

Le daba ganas de saber más.

Igual a como le pasaba en clase, pero de otra manera.

Por otros motivos.

—De acuerdo, solo déjeme mandar un mensaje.

_—Ma, me empapé para el culo y no anda el metro, pero estoy bien. Tardaré un poco en llegar. No me esperes levantada._

Una vez enviado, leído y contestado el mensaje, caminó junto a Erwin quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Quizá fue una hora o un poco más, o bien bastante menos; Levi acababa de perder la noción de tiempo. Imposible no hacerlo escuchando a Erwin hablarle de su papá y cuánto lo había inspirado a tener una mirada crítica respecto de la historia y cómo al inscribirse en la carrera decidió no parar hasta ser un catedrático como él, un poco queriendo seguir su legado, otro poco queriendo construir el legado que él quería dejar en la profesión, sus alumnos y los estudios de historia eldiana, siempre tan llena de puntos de vista confusos. Escucharlo reforzó la idea de Levi de querer ser profesor, aunque también le hizo entender que no, no tenía interés en la licenciatura ni en ser un catedrático, sino más bien concentrarse en mocosos un poco más grandes que su primita Mikasa. 

Por algún motivo, se veía ahí y le gustaba verse ahí. Sentía que su carácter y estoicismo podían hacerse cargo de treinta o cuarenta alumnos con las hormonas para la mierda y más ganas de usar Twitter e Instagram que de estudiar.

Todo lo que Erwin le decía, además, le reforzaba todo lo que ya había pensado de él en clase: era elocuente, ameno, muy inteligente, bastante carismático pese a vestirse de esa manera teniendo ese cuerpazo que la ropa no dejaba de evidenciar. Era apuesto, y su risa muy dulce de alguna forma extraña aun cuando a veces podía ser tan espeluznante como su sonrisa. 

Quizá le gustaba su profesor. No era el típico sujeto desesperado por demostrar superioridad intelectual, como los viejos de pipa del canal cultural que miraba los domingos. Lo mismo que Erwin había dicho sobre él.

Quizá congeniaban y de eso se trataba todo, de eso y nada más.

Tan metido en la charla estaba que Levi nunca se percató de que estaban en la esquina de su casa, no hasta que la reconoció ante sus ojos. Frenó con el ceño fruncido al ver la reja de la panadería de toda la vida ante él.

—¿No debería haber llegado a su casa ya? Hace rato que pasamos por el punto en el cual se baja del metro —preguntó.

—No quería que caminaras solo hasta tu casa. Esta zona es algo peligrosa de noche. 

Levi arqueó una ceja.

—No soy ninguna princesa. No seré alto, pero soy bueno en artes marciales mixtas. Nadie en esta zona se mete conmigo.

—Ya veo… —Levi juró captar un tinte de lujuria en la forma en que Erwin lo miró, pero no, no debía prestarle atención a eso—. Pero no te preocupes, ya me sequé lo suficiente; tomaré un taxi aquí mismo.

Levi lo miró: mentira, seguía bastante empapado y estaba algo pálido también. 

—Al carajo, sígame —dijo Levi al tirar de su brazo, algo a lo cual Erwin, que estaba tan helado como él, no se opuso.

Levi solo frenó ante su puerta. Sacó la llave para abrir; a su lado, Erwin tosió.

—¿Esto es…?

Levi puteó por lo bajo al notar que Erwin lo miraba con cierta confusión.

—Vivo con mi mamá, ni se le ocurra pensar que le estoy haciendo una oferta que no estoy haciendo. 

Sin prestarle más atención, Levi abrió. Al avanzar por el pasillo que separaba la puerta principal de su casa en sí, que era la del fondo de tres que tenía la construcción, pidió silencio en susurros. También le avisó a Erwin que le daría una toalla y le prepararía un té.

—No hace falta…

Levi descartó la cortesía y abrió la puerta del fondo con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Al entrar, cerrar y prender la luz de la pequeña sala, se sobresaltó al encontrar a su mamá en el sofá, ante la televisión silenciada mostrando las noticias de medianoche. Se había quedado dormida esperándolo. 

Abrió los ojos cuando Levi dejó la llave sobre el mueble que tenían junto a la puerta.

—¡Mi amor! —dijo al verlo. Solo al levantarse pareció notar a Erwin: su primera reacción fue peinarse—. Oh, eh…

—Es mi profesor de Historiografía, vive cerca de aquí; solemos viajar juntos en el metro. Quería ofrecerle una toalla. —Volteó hacia Erwin—. Profesor Smith, mi mamá. Mamá, mi profesor.

Su mamá rio tapándose la boca con un puño.

—Levi, sé un poco más cálido al presentar a la gente, por favor… ¡Este niño! —Un poco sonrojada, su mamá se acercó a Erwin y le estrechó una mano—. Me llamo Kuchel, muchísimo gusto.

—Puede llamarme Erwin. Un placer —dijo Erwin al sonreírle.

—¡Mi amor, ofrécele un té también! ¡Buscaré toallas limpias para los dos!

Levi la detuvo al tomarle la mano. 

—Tú calienta el agua y prepara las tazas. Yo voy por las toallas. Profesor, espere aquí.

Ni siquiera esperó a que alguno de los dos le respondiera, simplemente se limitó a ir al armario por dos toallas. Se puso una en la cabeza y caminó hacia la sala para darle la otra a Erwin.

Lo encontró ante la biblioteca.

—Qué variedad de géneros —dijo Erwin después de agradecerle por la toalla, la cual se puso sobre la cabeza justo igual que él—. Veo que lees de todo un poco.

—Esta biblioteca es de mamá, la mía está en mi cuarto.

Erwin lo miró con más sorpresa de la que Levi pudo llegar a entender en medio de tan extraña situación.

—Vaya… —susurró antes de hacer silencio.

Levi se quedó pensando, aunque no por mucho tiempo: su mamá llegó con una bandeja que tenía tres tazas además de la tetera y un tazón de azúcar que ni él ni ella, obsesivos de tomar el té _como correspondía_ —es decir sin arruinar el té con endulzantes innecesarios— usaban jamás. 

—Solo tengo azúcar para ofrecerte, Erwin. Lo siento… ¡Espero no seas de los que usa stevia o edulcorante! —Apoyó la bandeja en la mesa ratona que tenían entre la televisión y los sillones y se sentó en uno de los dos individuales que estaban a cada lado del doble.

Después de secarse lo mejor posible, Erwin se sentó donde Levi le indicó, en medio del sillón doble. Él se sentó en el individual restante. 

—Su colección de libros es impresionante, señora Kuchel, de una envidiable variedad. La felicito —dijo Erwin después de ponerle dos cucharadas de azúcar al té.

Kuchel, con la taza en una mano y el plato correspondiente en la otra, se sonrojó, aunque lo ocultó al taparse la boca con la taza.

¿Cómo mierda había terminado tomando té con Erwin y su mamá un sábado a la madrugada?

—G-Gracias… —contestó ella. Levi la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba un poco avergonzada—. Siempre, desde pequeña, he querido aprender muchas cosas, por eso cada vez que voy a la feria compro cuanto libro me llama la atención sin importar de qué se trate.

Un escalofrío congeló el cuerpo de Levi, que tenía la taza a medio viaje del plato a su boca. 

Su mamá jamás le había dicho eso.

Notó cómo Erwin le sonreía en respuesta.

—La lectura es un hábito que debe cultivarse muy bien. La variedad es la que nos permite ampliar nuestras perspectivas —exclamó con entusiasmo justo después. 

Levi no logró hacer que la taza llegara a su boca; estaba inmerso en una conversación que le parecía tan lejana como cercana, que lo incomodaba tanto como lo intrigaba.

¿Por qué?

—¡Sí! Yo no pude terminar la escuela; tuve que salir a trabajar siendo muy joven. Me hubiera encantado ir a la universidad, pero no tuve elección. Aunque no me arrepiento, si le soy sincera: leer siempre ha saciado esa necesidad de querer saber más. Lo único que intenté, eso sí, fue que Levi no terminara como yo, que pudiera elegir qué hacer, que pudiera considerar todas las opciones. —Su mamá lo miró y le sonrió. Levi se sintió desnudo de una forma horripilante—. Me hace feliz, ¿sabes? Es el primer Ackerman en ir a la universidad. Mi hermano y yo estamos muy orgullosos de él.

—También yo —respondió Erwin. A Levi no le costó notarle el atisbo de emoción en la voz—. Su curiosidad es muy sana, la de ambos. 

Su mamá, aunque todavía un poco sonrojada quizá por pena o quizá por no estar acostumbrada —como merecía— a ser adulada, asintió. En la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, Levi juró sentirla más confiada que antes.

Lo estaba:

—Corríjeme si me equivoco, Erwin, pero… —dijo ella con la voz tan alegre como la sonrisa que entornaba—, ¿no era Grisha Jaeger quien decía que nada reprime a la curiosidad humana? 

Erwin sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. Si algo había aprendido de él era a notar que sentía gran admiración por la figura de Grisha Jaeger. Equivocado o no, había sido la mente maestra de la revolución cuyos efectos todavía perduraban en Eldia. 

—En efecto, muy bien dicho —afirmó Erwin al terminar su té y dejar el plato y la taza sobre la bandeja—. Su hijo es un excelente alumno, señora Kuchel, y me honra ver de dónde salió su curiosidad. Ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

Qué obvio había sido siempre, entonces.

Porque sí, salió de ella. 

Levi era curioso porque creció mirando la curiosidad que su mamá dejaba implícita cada vez que abría un libro. Era curioso porque le daba curiosidad ella.

Sí, eso le generaba la eterna imagen de su mamá leyendo en el patio.

Ella, sin decirle nunca nada al respecto, le había enseñado a ser curioso. Desde siempre. A su manera, porque no había podido estudiar ni tener una carrera exitosa, pero lo había hecho a base de esfuerzo y amor.

A base de la esperanza de darle opciones que ella no había tenido. 

Hablaron cinco minutos más, aunque Levi no pudo prestarles atención, no con tantas ideas desordenadas en la cabeza. Al rato, habiendo acompañado a Erwin a tomar un taxi a la esquina y habiéndose despedido de él con un apretón de manos que les dio una electricidad insoportable, retornó a casa. Encontró a su mamá lavando las tazas. 

¿Cómo nunca…?

Levi se sentó en el sofá que había usado antes. Debía darse una ducha caliente lo más pronto posible, pero no, no quería, no aún. 

Tenía que hacer otra cosa primero.

—Mi amor, dúchate —le dijo su mamá al acariciarle el hombro por detrás del sofá—. No quiero que te resfríes.

—Ma…

—¿Qué?

—Ven, siéntate aquí —respondió él. 

—Pero deberías…

—Solo un momento, anda.

Su mamá lo hizo, se sentó a su lado, en la punta más cercana a él del sillón doble. Levi la miró con seriedad.

—Nunca me has impuesto nada —dijo.

—Nunca, mi amor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Querías que yo decidiera por mí mismo?

—Sabes que sí. —Su mamá sujetó la mano que él tenía sobre el apoyabrazos y la apretó—. Nunca me ha gustado influir en tus decisiones, salvo cuando considero que darte mi perspectiva podría ayudarte a mirar las cosas de forma más global, digamos. 

Levi la miró tan fijo que ella terminó torciendo el cuello hacia un lado, sonriéndole con cierta melancolía.

—¿Te molestó lo que le dije a tu profesor?

—Me molesta no haberme dado cuenta cuán importante era todo esto para ti.

Porque por eso se sentía para la mierda, sí. Nunca le había preguntado por qué leía tanto ni tampoco si se había quedado con ganas de estudiar. Nunca le había preguntado qué hubiera soñado para su futuro en caso de que su papá se hubiera quedado, qué…

—Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho —afirmó ella después—. Levi, era importante que tú eligieras tu camino. Yo solo podía hacer lo que hice cuando estabas por terminar la escuela, recordarte que no solo existía la senda del trabajo, que podías estudiar lo que te gustaba también.

—¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho?

Su mamá le besó la mano haciendo demasiado ruido en el proceso, típico de ella.

—Estaría tan orgullosa de ti como lo estoy ahora.

Levi quiso abrazarla. Lo hizo de forma simbólica al tomar su mano también. Por la sonrisa dulce de su mamá entendió que ella captó el gesto como lo que era, que lo hizo pese a que no amaba esa cosa fría de él. De todos modos, ella siempre respetaba esa característica como parte de su naturaleza.

Como Erwin, quien había respetado la prioridad que Levi había decidido darle al estudio por sobre la calentura con su profesor.

—Es guapo —dijo su mamá entonces.

Levi entrecerró los ojos. _Aquí vamos_ , se dijo. 

Era el precio a pagar.

—¿Guapo como para ti o guapo como para mí?

Su mamá rio fuerte sin dejar de apretarle la mano. 

—¡Me subestimas! Es rubio, alto y mayor que tú: no creas que no conozco tus gustos. Aún recuerdo a ese señor que te olía…

Levi apretó los dientes para detener el calor que le subió a las mejillas. 

—Pero es mi profesor.

—Te mira bastante más de lo que un profesor miraría a un alumno.

—Sigue siendo mi profesor. No es ético.

—Bueno, es cierto, de acuerdo. ¡Pero es guapo!

Su mamá empezó a reír; imposible no reírse con ella por lo menos un poco.

—Además no son pocos años de diferencia. Tiene cuarenta, ma. No deberías entusiasmarte tanto.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Eres adulto, mi amor. Tu papá tenía mi edad y ya sabes cómo terminó eso. ¿Por qué alguien más cercano a tu edad sería mejor? ¿Solo por ser más cercano lo sería?

El pinchazo en el pecho, venido del amor absoluto que sentía por ella y por todo lo que había hecho por el bienestar de los dos, hizo que Levi apretara más la mano de su mamá. Le sonrió solo por un instante. Ella, entendiendo una vez más cuán significativo era un gesto así viniendo de él, le besó la mano una vez más.

—Lo que será, será. Pero si tienen curiosidad por el otro, bueno, quizá cuando apruebes puedan salir por ahí, ¿no? 

—Ma…

—Vete a bañar, anda. —Un último beso en la mano, una última sonrisa radiante, y su mamá lo dejó solo en la sala.

Mientras se bañaba, y después al acostarse, e incluso al día siguiente mientras barría las putas palomitas después de la última función de esa película de superhéroes de moda en el cine, Levi pensó en Erwin. También pensó en él al llegar a casa, al hacerse la paja en la ducha, al responder con emojis durmiendo los memes de Isabel en el chat, al hacer unas flexiones de brazos antes de dormir. Pensó en él al salir a correr el domingo por la mañana, al almorzar en casa de los papás de Mikasa al mediodía, al mirar el reality show de forjadores de cuchillos con Kenny en la tele una vez regresaron a casa con su mamá. 

Pensó en Erwin durante toda la semana, también en sus estudios, a los cuales les dedicó horas y horas de preparación al volver del trabajo, pero Erwin llenaba otro rincón de su mente. No el del estudio, tampoco el de esas cosas simples de su vida simple que le importaban. Era el rincón de la calentura, pero también de las emociones que Levi, quizá por haber crecido como creció, viendo a su mamá sola y descreída del amor de pareja para siempre, mantenía oculto de todos detrás de mil capas de cemento.

Erwin le gustaba, y mucho. 

Pero no, era su profesor.

En eso pensaba mientras ordenaba sus apuntes antes de que la clase del viernes comenzara. Cuando lo vio entrar, supo que quería dedicarle mil poemas dadaístas que fueran descerebrados y cursis. Así de estúpido lo tenía ese desgraciado con ojos de océano.

Qué horror pensar tantas idioteces, perder la cabeza así por un hombre.

Erwin hizo lo mismo que siempre, apoyó el culo contra el borde del escritorio. Le sonrió al mirarlo; traía las manos en los bolsillos, y los muslos parecían marcársele más que nunca debajo de su pantalón de profesor.

Levi podía ver lo mismo que él sentía en sus ojos, uno el reflejo exacto del otro.

Alivio por verse una vez más después de una semana que se había sentido eterna.

Cada palabra que Erwin dijo después de darles la bienvenida a una nueva clase le calentó rincones que no conocía de su propia cabeza. Era una atracción intelectual, era sentir que podía escuchar a Erwin hablando de historia como si hablara de cómo y cuánto se lo cogería si lo tuviera a solas en su casa, desnudo en su cama, más entregado que la mierda, con las piernas abiertas y el pito parado solo para él. Así de extremo era escucharlo hablar del apunte del día, la lectura crítica que Jean Kirschtein había hecho a partir de los estudios de Armin Arlert relacionados a la familia Jaeger y cómo su mirada había no solo favorecido al menor de los hijos de Grisha, sino que además, por favorecerlo, había creado un teléfono descompuesto que aún generaba una especie de confusión colectiva. Era la historia conocida, era la historia aceptada como real, el canon histórico de los hermanos Jaeger, pero probablemente no la realidad.

Aunque Zeke seguía siendo un pedazo de mierda.

—Se trata, en definitiva, de mantenernos críticos ante la historia, de preguntarnos por qué decimos lo que decimos, de cuestionarnos por qué aceptamos ciertas lecturas como reales, de dónde nos nace esa aceptación enceguecida. Es recordar que la historia nunca está cerrada, que está viva a nuestro alrededor, y que siempre es importante hacer de nuestra curiosidad un arte que nunca nos permita aceptar las cosas como son, sino que nos permita, en cambio, reflexionar respecto de lo que nos han enseñado a aceptar. 

»En definitiva, es recordar que, no solo al estudiar la historia sino al vivir la vida, es importante permitirnos ser curiosos, pues en la curiosidad se encuentra la puerta hacia lo que siempre estará más allá.

Al decir lo último, Erwin solo lo miraba a él.

Por eso estaba en esa carrera, pensó Levi embelesado con las palabras de Erwin Smith, su profesor, ese que le calentaba todas las áreas del cuerpo y también del cerebro y quizá hasta las del corazón.

Estudiaba Historia porque la curiosidad, en él, era innata, y tenía la vocación de contagiarla.

Como su mamá se lo había hecho a él.

Erwin no lo vio, pues estaba de espaldas a él escribiendo unas notas en el pizarrón, pero Levi, por primera vez desde que había entrado en la carrera, sonrió con emoción al pensarse con el título en las manos.

La decisión estaba tomada.

Solo quedaba… Bueno, quedaba tener un poco de esperanza. Porque quizá, cuando aprobara esa materia, ellos…

Porque esa electricidad que le calentaba hasta el cerebro… 

Al final de la clase, entusiasmado por lo excelente que había sido la explicación que Erwin había dedicado al texto de Kirschtein sobre Arlert, Levi sacó su celular del bolsillo e hizo lo que venía evadiendo desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Googlear qué mierda era el dadaísmo.

«Movimiento antiarte vanguardista que se caracterizó por rebelarse contra las convenciones literarias y artísticas. Era una burla dirigida al artista de la época y a su arte en particular».

Levi creía que era otra cosa. El nombre le daba que era una especie de movimiento meloso y patético caracterizado por la exageración de las descripciones cursis. ¡Estaba seguro de que era eso!

Vaya. Entonces si pensaba que Erwin tenía muslos de titán colosal mitológico, ojos de océano sin contaminación y que su pecho comprimido por la camisa era como el Retumbar Final a punto de suceder, bueno, quizá lo estaba pensando de un modo dadaísta.

O quizá solo estaba pensando estupideces, lo cual era muy posible.

Le sonrió a su pantalla justo antes de apagarla. Se metió el celular en el bolsillo, armó su bolso y se marchó no sin antes saludar a Erwin, que terminaba de anotar algo en su libreta. 

Erwin le sonrió como desde la primera clase lo hizo, de forma entre aniñada y espeluznante.

Y no, era mentira que le sonreía así a todos, eso lo comprobó cuando justo después de sonreírle a él le sonrió a Moblit Berner.

Esa sonrisa solo se la dedicaba a él.

Corrió al metro como siempre; por suerte, no estaba lloviendo. Al llegar, venía una formación. 

Quería esperar a Erwin, pero no era prudente, no mientras fuera su profesor, por lo cual entró al vagón sin mirar atrás.

Al cerrarse la puerta, escuchó los mismos jadeos de cada viernes: Erwin, que al parecer había alcanzado la formación de pura casualidad, se sobaba el brazo.

—¿Lo golpeó la puerta al cerrarse? —le preguntó sin girar del todo hacia él.

Erwin resopló.

—En efecto… —admitió con cierto pudor.

Erwin se paró a su izquierda y se aferró a la barra de metal más cercana para no caerse por los balanceos del vagón, que atravesaba la zona oeste de Mitras a toda velocidad. Levi intentó tomárselo con calma; quería agradecerle por lo excelente que había sido la clase y también por lo amable que había sido con su mamá, pero no era su estilo. Aunque se muriera de ganas, no le iba a mostrar tanto su corazón. 

Estaba cumpliendo su misión, se limitaba a mirar la ventanilla de la puerta que tenía delante y nada más. Pero fue en la ventanilla de la puerta que estaba a su izquierda que descubrió cómo Erwin lo miraba fijamente a través del reflejo.

Levi sintió que el mundo se detenía al hacer eso, al mirar a Erwin a través del reflejo difuso de una ventanilla dentro de un vagón casi vacío un viernes por la noche en esa capital que rara vez se sentía tan apagada como en ese preciso instante. Faltaba una estación más, Erwin bajaría y el momento pasaría, pero nada podría sacarle ese momento de la memoria a Levi. Pensaría en eso toda la semana, completa, hasta verlo de nuevo. Pensaría en el reflejo de Erwin en la ventanilla del metro, en los ojos como metales tan fijos en él, tan hambrientos, tan azules que incluso ahogaban.

¡Porque por eso eran océanos!

—Bajaré en la próxima estación —murmuró Erwin a su lado, los ojos de uno y del otro siempre fijos en el reflejo, el blanco impoluto del vagón cegándolos por detrás y el aire acondicionado demasiado bajo mitigando el calor que, entre uno y otro, viajaba tan rápido como la luz.

—Lo sé —respondió Levi, quien solo al hablar se percató de que estaba agitado.

¿Por qué tenía que…?

—¿Quisieras venir a mi departamento?

Levi soltó un suspiro a la mitad, anonadado, caliente, urgido de decir todo lo contrario a lo que debía decir. 

—Soy su alumno…

—No detrás de una puerta cerrada.

Sin querer hacerlo, pero necesitado de hacerlo, Levi tragó saliva.

Mierda, resistir se le estaba tornando casi imposible.

Estaba perdiendo. 

—Eso es verdad, tiene razón, pero no sé si…

El reflejo le sonrió.

—No te insistiré, no te preocupes. Pero si gustas, solo si quieres hacerlo, puedes bajar conmigo cuando frene la formación. Respetaré que no bajes, te juro que lo haré. Respetaré todo, y esperaré hasta cuando sea más prudente una imprudencia de esta índole. 

Levi inhaló todo el aire que pudo por la boca, no por la nariz. Los ojos se le abrieron de más como en las demás ocasiones, aunque esa vez lo hicieron con patética exageración.

Erwin quería esperar a que aprobara.

Erwin quería esperar no porque ceder fuera a condicionarlo a la hora de corregir sus exámenes y su monografía, sino por respeto. 

Erwin le estaba permitiendo elegir qué hacer.

—Buenas noches —le susurró con su voz de locutor cuando la puerta se abrió ante la estación en la que bajaba cada viernes.

Levi lo miró bajarse, lo miró alejarse, lo miró hacerlo sin mirar atrás, decidido a respetarlo, a esperar, a…

Cuando la puerta empezó a cerrarse, Levi se bajó del vagón y no se detuvo hasta alcanzar a Erwin, quien solo frenó al percibirlo a su derecha. Levi respiraba con un poco más de agitación de la debida en una escena de esas características.

Se le estaba cayendo el pantalón por ese desgraciado. Qué bochorno.

—Permíteme decirte dos cosas primero —dijo Erwin.

—De acuerdo.

Lo escuchó inhalar tanto aire como él antes de bajar.

—Me disculpo en caso de que alguna de mis acciones haya sido inapropiada. Admito que después de aquella vez en la cafetería no logré pensar con propiedad, menos cuando, esa noche, no participaste en clase. Me aterraba haber arruinado tu semestre por mi imprudencia.

—Está bien —respondió Levi. Que Erwin le dijera eso dejaba las cosas claras sobre la mesa.

Era algo positivo, más considerando que él tampoco había sido del todo prudente, no al mirarlo con explícita lascivia, como pidiendo una buena nota a cambio de una buena cogida.

—Segundo: no haremos nada que no quieras. Si solo quieres venir a charlar, está bien. Entiendo si…

Era como si Erwin se estuviera frenando. Quizá desde el principio tenía esa aura extraña alrededor de él.

No era fácil para ninguno de los dos, al parecer.

—Ya, ya entendí. ¿Vamos?

Erwin respiró hondo, de nuevo.

—Vivo a dos cuadras de aquí.

—De acuerdo.

—Avísale a tu madre, por favor. Si gustas, puedes quedarte a dormir.

Las implicancias de cada puta palabra le erizaron toda la piel. Levi se sintió frágil de un modo que por un instante le dio la sensación de que se le había parado. Por suerte, no, pero acomodó su bolso para taparse esa zona de su cuerpo solo por si acaso.

Quería que esa voz le dijera todo lo que tenía que hacer, que lo hiciera desde ese instante hasta que su encuentro a solas terminara.

Quería ahogarse. Lo quería ya.

Sacó su celular y escribió el mensaje a la velocidad de la luz.

— _Ma, saldré con alguien. No me esperes._

— _Dale saludos a Erwin, mi amor._

Quiso mandarla al carajo, pero nunca había podido ni podría, no con ella.

— _De acuerdo_. 

Se fastidió al imaginarla gritando de emoción; se concentró en la persona que tenía al lado. 

Iba a tener esos muslos a cada lado de la cabeza, al fin.

—Sígueme —pidió Erwin.

Vivía en un edificio en plena avenida, uno de por lo menos veinte pisos. Era un edificio antiguo, pero _bien_ , de alguien que tenía un pasar económico quizá no exorbitante, pero sí más acomodado que el de alguien de clase media trabajadora. Al bajar del ascensor, Levi leyó _19_ en el número de piso. 

En medio del hall, Levi solo vio dos puertas. Sin entender mucho qué mierda debía hacer, se quedó quieto al pie de las escaleras.

—Como es el último piso, solo está mi departamento y la terraza —le contó Erwin al pasar. Lo vio sacar una llave y aproximarse a la puerta de la izquierda—. Por aquí. 

No tenía vecinos cercanos. ¿Se lo estaba diciendo como una forma de avisarle que podían hacer por lo menos un poco de ruido mientras…?

—Carajo… —susurró después de entrar, en el momento en que Erwin prendió las luces de la sala: tres de las cuatro paredes estaban tapadas de libros.

Lo escuchó cerrar con llave, caminar detrás de él y perderse en el pasillo que estaba a la derecha de la sala, todo mientras Levi miraba las bibliotecas de madera pintada en negro y los libros y lo limpio que estaba todo y la decoración minimalista y tanto más, incapaz de moverse del punto en el cual se había detenido.

En algún momento, Erwin volvió; mientras tomaba su maletín y lo vaciaba, le habló con una calma que lo hizo sentir como el idiota de veintitrés años que era en comparación al hombre de cuarenta con el cual estaba a punto de coger:

—¿Quieres té? Creo que tengo un poco.

—Más bien… q-quisiera usar el baño.

El maletín hizo demasiado ruido cuando Erwin lo dejó sobre el escritorio en el cual había una laptop y una impresora, ubicado hacia el fondo de la sala, cerca de la ventana. Levi se puteó por dentro por ser tan patético, tanto, al punto de que se le enredara la lengua al hablar.

—Oh, claro. En el pasillo, la puerta del medio.

Levi avanzó sintiéndose de quince, no de veintitrés. Ya se había cogido una cantidad quizá no estrambótica de tipos, pero la lista tampoco era corta. ¡Mike había sido hacía un año, y tenía cuarenta y tres! ¡Veintiún putos años de diferencia! Pero Erwin le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, y le gustaban sus paredes cubiertas de libros y su voz de profesor brillante y sus océanos oculares y sus muslos tentadores y todo. Todo, maldita sea, todo en lo cual no podía dejar de pensar mientras se aseaba meticulosamente el cuerpo, devoto de lo —¡menos mal!— limpio que encontró el baño de Erwin. Al terminar y dejar todo impecable, salió casi temblando.

¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan imbécil?!

Erwin acomodaba los mismos libros que le había visto sostener durante la clase en una de las bibliotecas. Levi tosió muy a propósito con la idea de llamarle la atención. Erwin volteó solo cuando terminó de acomodar el último libro. 

Hasta lo limpias que estaban las bibliotecas lo calentó; era total y absolutamente su tipo.

Necesitaba que…

—¿Seguro no quieres un té? Ya revisé: me quedan unos saquitos.

—¿Sacos de té? Pretenderé que no escuché eso. 

Hasta una escultura tenía que tener defectos, después de todo. 

La risa de Erwin llenó la sala, lo hizo con la misma gracia con la cual después lo llenó todo el silencio. Solo había una lámpara prendida, de luz cálida; estaban solos en el último piso de un edificio bien alto y rodeados de libros y muertos de ganas de coger y…

—Levi…

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás nervioso?

—N-No.

—Yo sí lo estoy.

Erwin apareció ante él. Estaba a ínfimos centímetros de él, mirándolo fijamente, el ceño fruncido delatando seriedad, calentura, incertidumbre.

Sí, estaba nervioso, tan nervioso como Levi no se atrevía a admitir que estaba.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Levi.

Tragó saliva, sin más aire, cuando Erwin dio un paso más hacia él. Estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que Levi podía oler el perfume exquisito que usaba y el típico olor a loción para el cabello. También captaba olor a café, aunque ese se lo perdonaba pese a ser venenoso.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo? —susurró Erwin al inclinarse levemente hacia él.

Cada vez estaban más cerca, cada vez todo se volvía más difícil. Incluso estar en pie le costaba a Levi, que tragó saliva una vez más antes de responder.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno… —Levi notó con escalofriante detalle cómo Erwin bajaba la vista de sus ojos a sus labios. Un poco agitado, ahí se quedó—. Lo que me estaba frenando no era tanto el que fueras mi alumno; no sé qué tan bueno o malo sea, pero he conocido casos en el pasado, y en general no he visto reacciones negativas; son cosas que suceden, podríamos decir. Aunque claro, sí me parecía prudente esperar a que terminaras de cursar…

—Y aquí estamos…

Erwin se inclinó un poco más. La mirada acarició sus labios, después sus pupilas, después su cuello.

—Me preocupaba mucho tu edad —admitió Erwin al fin—. Nunca he estado con una persona tan joven; temía que, si hacía notoria mi atracción, terminaras espantándote de mí.

Levi, aunque sin sonreír, le lanzó una risa en la cara. ¿Cómo le explicaba que el hecho de que fuera mayor que él le representaba uno de los puntos principales de la atracción que sentía?

—Si lo ayuda a no sentirse culpable o algo así, no es mi primera vez con un hombre más grande ni usted es el mayor con el que he estado ni tampoco me importa mucho el detalle; soy adulto, estoy aquí porque yo lo decidí.

Erwin le sonrió. Los ojos azules lo estaban besando muy, muy despacio.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que me tutearas…?

Levi sintió una puntada en la ingle. Ahí estaba su pito, reaccionando sin que nada ni nadie pudiera frenarlo de hacerlo, haciéndose notar después de meses de miradas y anhelos y pajas y contención.

Estaba pasando.

Mirando los labios de Erwin, sin ser capaz de ignorarlos por un segundo más, demasiado agitado para lo poco que estaba haciendo, Levi asintió.

—Si tú quieres, eh…

Erwin se inclinó más aún. Su aliento chocaba contra el de él, y estaba pasando, y Levi estaba más caliente que la mierda, y estaba feliz por sobre todo.

—Di mi nombre… —susurró Erwin, que al hablar casi terminó por rozarle los labios.

Levi miró los ojos, la nariz, los pómulos, la boca. Retornó a los ojos para cumplirle el pedido:

—Erwin… 

Y entonces pasó. 

Erwin lo sujetó de las mejillas y lo besó de repente, apurado, aunque nada en su beso fue acelerado o desordenado; en sus labios no había nada más que técnica, que pasión. Lo mismo podía decirse de sus manos, las cuales, después de descender por el torso, rodearon la cintura de Levi para después apretar con fuerza, una no excesiva, alrededor de él.

Levi no era esa clase de tipo que se quedara quieto y se dejara hacer todo al estar con otro, pero el detalle de cada toque lo sumió en un estado de estupor del cual no quería escapar. Se sentía pequeño entre los brazos de Erwin, tan pequeño como una hormiga, y nada deseaba más que dejarse manipular por esos brazos y esa boca que lo besaba en una armonía perfecta de labios y lengua, que succionaba todo lo que encontraba mientras Levi perdía el balance y la razón.

—Carajo… —susurró sin aliento cuando su espalda impactó contra una superficie firme. 

No sabía si era una pared, el umbral de una puerta, una biblioteca, pero no sentía los pies en el suelo. Aferrado al cuello de Erwin, pendía de él, y con las piernas se agarraba de sus muslos como si solo gracias a ellos pudiera salvarse del infierno. Así de dramático, así de absurdo era sentir sobre él los labios que, pese a saber a café, le inyectaban vida, no veneno.

Hasta que Erwin le agarró el culo y se incrustó entre sus muslos en un movimiento demasiado exacto como para no haber sido fríamente calculado, pero también demasiado erótico como para sentirse prefabricado. 

Todo lo que provenía de Erwin estaba más allá. 

Se sentía real. 

Levi abrió los ojos: Erwin lucía fuera de sí. Había nervios en sus pupilas, pero también otra cosa. ¿Era sorpresa? Quizá sí, lo era, y Levi también la sentía, entendió, y más la vio y la sintió cuando Erwin comenzó a frotarse contra él por sobre la ropa con movimientos de cadera efusivos, tentadores.

Sublimes, dotados de una notable experiencia. 

La sorpresa venía de lo bien que lo que pasaba entre sus cuerpos parecía funcionar, de todo lo que les generaba esa fricción más obscena que romántica. Era entender que tenían química, y que dilatar la situación hubiera sido un error.

Que ceder ante el tabú de la fórmula profesor-alumno había sido un acierto que no era ético ni lo sería, pero sí partía de la honestidad.

Apurado, Levi comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa con una mano, mientras con la otra continuaba sosteniéndose de su cuello. Erwin, usando a lo que fuera que tuvieran detrás y a su propio cuerpo para afirmarse y afirmarlo contra él, lo sostuvo de la cadera con una mano mientras lo imitaba con la otra.

La experiencia le ganó a la urgencia: Erwin terminó primero con los botones. No tardó en deslizar la mano por debajo de la camisa de Levi, quien gimió con la voz ronca al sentir la mano, que era como una vela ardiendo, presionando su pecho. Los dedos pronto se obsesionaron con su pezón izquierdo al masajear con movimientos circulares, todo mientras las caderas se embestían la una a la otra, todo mientras Levi miraba cómo los ojos le penetraban la piel solo al mirarla.

—Precioso —murmuró Erwin casi sin voz, sin dejar de acariciar ni por un instante.

—No seas cursi…

—¿Cómo evitarlo? —El rostro de Erwin se hundió en su cuello. La boca lo besó mil veces, una más intensa que la otra. Increíblemente, Levi lo sentía a través de cada toque. Sentía el deleite, la voluntad de seguir, las ganas de jamás detenerse—. Eres muy hermoso, Levi…

Este no contuvo la risa que el comentario le produjo. Ningún hombre le decía esas cosas al coger, y si alguna vez alguno se lo había dicho, más probable había sido como otra forma de llevárselo a la cama, de endulzarlo para convencerlo.

Pero sabía que Erwin era honesto.

—Muy cursi, sí…

Con la mano apretándole el pezón y los labios besándole el cuello, Levi tuvo mil ideas, pero ninguna voluntad de llevarlas a cabo. Es que ese sujeto lo abrumaba con lo expertas en él que parecían sus manos, como si tuvieran dentro de ellas un conocimiento previo, la fórmula exacta para tocarlo, para volverlo loco con simples roces que no tenían derecho a enloquecerlo tanto.

—Tócame… —pidió Erwin.

Justo lo que Levi necesitaba: una orden. Una, porque cualquier cosa que sus manos de veintitrés años pudieran hacer iba a palidecer al compararse con las manos de Erwin, que eran tan sabias como su mente curiosa lo era.

Buscó el botón en el que se había quedado y desabrochó cada uno de los que le siguieron. Cuando le abrió la camisa, Erwin, jadeando, refregó la nariz contra su cuello.

Levi jadeó un poco más alto de lo que lo haría en una situación de esas características al sentir el calor de su aliento hervirle la piel, olas y olas de electricidad parándole cada puto vello del cuerpo, también volviendo frágil su piel y vulnerable su capacidad de razonar, de sentir. 

Llevó las manos bajo la camisa y palpó el pecho de Erwin. Lo miró como pudo, delirando mientras Erwin le respiraba sobre el cuello y le desataba mil y un escalofríos: qué puta escultura.

¿Con qué derecho le decía que era hermoso, si él era _eso_?

—Bastante músculo para ser un Licenciado en Historia… —murmuró al separar los dedos de las manos sobre el pecho cubierto por una fina capa dorada de vello. Era carnoso, pero también estaba muy duro.

Justo como el pito que, dentro del pantalón, estaba rozando la derecha del suyo.

—Algunos Licenciados en Historia somos coquetos, supongo… —respondió Erwin sin aliento, pero innegablemente tentado de risa.

—Eso explica por qué te cuidas tanto el cabello…

—Me estás volviendo loco…

La boca de Erwin se deslizó por todo su cuello. Las manos levantaron a Levi para que así la lengua pudiera alcanzar su pezón izquierdo, antes tan acariciado por los dedos. Levi echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la lengua dibujó círculos alrededor de su pezón, y gimió por primera vez cuando la boca lo rodeó y comenzó a succionar.

—La puta madre, Erwin… —susurró Levi cuando los labios tiraron sin violencia, pero tampoco sin mesura, de su pezón enrojecido. Muchos hombres no disfrutaban que les hicieran eso, siempre reinaba ese prejuicio estúpido de que solo a las mujeres les gustaba, pero a él le encantaba. 

¿A Erwin le gustaría…?

Carajo, quería saberlo todo.

—Eres ruidoso, Levi —susurró Erwin contra su pezón. 

El aliento caliente, al tocar la humedad de la saliva que la succión había desparramado sobre su piel, provocó a Levi un escalofrío que le hizo doler el pito por lo intenso. ¿Qué carajo…? 

Gimió de nuevo cuando la sensibilidad de su pezón hizo contacto con los labios de Erwin una vez más; un pinchazo que desató un hormigueo en todas sus partes sensibles envió otra puntada a su ingle. Sintió el pito temblar dentro de su pantalón.

Mordiéndose el labio, gruñó.

—¿Eso te calienta, profesor…? —preguntó Levi sin más aliento en los pulmones, delirando por la sensaciones con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Cómo te gusta decirme así… —A la par de las sensaciones que acentuaron el hormigueo a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de Levi, la afirmación lo endulzó de otra manera. También lo hizo el sonido de la succión que Erwin, ahora, dedicaba a su otro pezón. 

—Quizá tengo fetiches… —admitió.

—Ya veo… 

Otro sonido acentuó todavía más el hormigueo. Levi sentía erizada hasta la piel del culo. 

Una tensión intolerable se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. 

—Pero ya, Erwin, hablas demasiado… —Después de decirle eso, Levi tembló completo contra la superficie que tenía detrás cuando Erwin volvió a agarrarlo del culo, y a respirarle sobre el cuello, y a frotar su erección contra la de él.

—Lo siento —dijo Erwin en un murmullo dejado sobre su cuello—. Ya no sé ni lo que digo, apenas soporto estar parado…

—Entonces acostémonos.

—Gran idea…

Porque sí, era hora.

Divertirse estaba bien, pero la urgencia era latente, y Levi ya no podía más. Quería esparcirse contra Erwin y olvidarse de todo lo que no fuera él por un rato.

Sí, eso quería.

Al parecer, era lo que Erwin quería también, o eso le pareció a Levi cuando sus pies al fin encontraron el suelo y una enorme mano sujetó una de las suyas. Erwin le sonrió cuando lo hizo.

Sin decirle ni una palabra, tiró de él y lo llevó hacia la última puerta del pasillo. Detrás de él, Levi miró su espalda, su cabello un poco despeinado durante los besos, su piel cada vez más caliente.

Había una lámpara prendida en la que parecía ser su habitación, una luz blanca muy, muy tenue hacia la derecha. El cuarto era austero en lo que se refería a la decoración; consistía en un armario integrado a la pared, unas paredes grises, una pequeña ventana, una puerta que quizá llevaba a un baño personal, dos mesas de luz y una cama matrimonial cubierta por un cubrecama del mismo color de las paredes. La única peculiaridad del cuarto era la cantidad de almohadones que tenía sobre la cama, forrados con telas que iban desde el negro al blanco pasando por una variedad absurda de grises. Pese a esos como doscientos almohadones, el cuarto era sencillo, pero la intimidad que se sentía al estar a solas con Erwin lo volvía el lugar más perfecto. 

Frenaron ante la cama. En una mirada rápida, Levi captó un lubricante, pañuelos y una caja de condones junto a la lámpara encendida. Seguramente, Erwin había acomodado todo ni bien llegaron, cuando se ausentó. 

No llegó a mirar mucho más; Erwin lo estaba besando, y las manos que acariciaban sus pezones pronto viajaron por su cuerpo, demandantes, decididas a desnudarlo.

Cada prenda lo abandonó más rápido que la anterior. Aunque con torpeza venida de los nervios que no quería admitirse, Levi también le quitó la ropa a él, o por lo menos tironeó de ella lo suficiente como para que Erwin entendiera que debía quitarse todo. Inevitable acariciarle los muslos con las manos bien abiertas cuando Erwin se quitó el pantalón, lo cual los dejó a ambos en ropa interior.

Qué muslos carnosos tenía. Eran una puta maravilla, mil veces más incitadores que con el pantalón puesto. 

Dejándose llevar por la cantidad de imágenes que esos muslos —al fin desnudos, al fin— habían pintado en su cabeza los últimos meses, Levi consiguió moverse por sí mismo y elegir lo que quería hacer. Besó el pecho muy, muy despacio, aceleró al pasear el rostro por sobre el estómago, apretó las piernas para contener la calentura que le generaron las manos de Erwin aferradas a su cabeza mientras su respiración se desordenaba, hasta empujarlo para instarlo a sentarse al borde de la cama. Erwin lo hizo, pero lo frenó con una caricia en la mejilla al verlo arrodillado en el suelo.

—Estarás más cómodo —le dijo al darle uno de los doscientos almohadones. 

—Cursi… —respondió Levi al ponerse el almohadón bajo las rodillas.

No sé comportó como un mocoso nervioso pese a estarlo, no confirió a la escena de solemnidad alguna; bajó la ropa interior, miró la majestuosa erección de Erwin —grande, gruesa, difícil de imaginar dentro de él— y la atendió con su boca sin poder contener la urgencia de hacerlo, sin lograr medir demasiado lo que hacía. Primero besó, luego humedeció al pasear sus labios y su lengua a lo largo y a lo ancho de los testículos y el pito; finalmente, lo metió en su boca, y sí, si apenas entraba ahí no tenía idea de cómo iba a entrar en…

Erwin acarició su cabello con las manos. No tiró, tampoco pidió un ritmo en particular; se limitaba a acariciar su cabello mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, sin hacer demasiado ruido, aunque haciendo el suficiente como para excitar los oídos de Levi hasta un punto insoportable.

Había algo tierno en él, algo que tenía los pies asentados en la tierra. Todo lo que Erwin era y hacía y pensaba era real.

No había otra palabra. Era esa la única que podía describirlo.

Perdido en el movimiento que realizaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, primero despacio y después con sumo apremio, Levi perdió todo dominio de sí mismo al escuchar los sonidos casi apenados de Erwin, al percibir cómo las manos le acariciaban el cabello, al notar la luz tenue, al percatarse del silencio que llenaba todo alrededor de los dos.

Lo había deseado tanto, carajo. Tanto, y se sentía tan cómodo estando con él. Era tanta la inspiración de hacer esas muchas cosas y de dejarse hacer, de delirar de mil y un formas debajo o encima de ese cuerpo, gritar hasta que la garganta le doliera, dejar que esas manos que lo acariciaban tocaran lo que les antojara de él.

Se sentía entregado de un modo absoluto. Pero también sentía la entrega de Erwin.

Era muy, muy real, sí. Era real y funcionaba a la perfección.

Las manos pidieron solo un poco, pidieron más brusquedad de una manera que derritió a Levi, que lo sorprendió. Se quedó quieto, se aferró a cada muslo para ser entendido, y Erwin, que captó al instante, le cogió la boca con estocadas precisas, brutales.

Ahora, los dos gemían, uno entre dientes, el otro con la boca llena.

Le gustaba eso, notar la honestidad con la cual Erwin pedía por él. Le gustaba que se sintiera cómodo y que liberara ese algo, quizá el prejuicio por la diferencia de edad, al estar con él.

Al pedir así por él, finalmente lo hacía, y lo que se manifestaba ante Levi era alguien que sabía exactamente lo que quería. 

Pasión. Una desenfrenada, una que quería sentirlo todo de la forma más plena, intensa posible.

Levi se mareó entre los muslos, los cuales apretaba con los dedos con obsceno deleite. ¡Cómo se hundían sus yemas en la carne, qué pequeño se sentía entre ellos! Era mejor que cuando se hacía la paja.

¡Era tan…!

—Ya… —farfulló Erwin al abandonar su boca—. Ven, levántate. 

Levi lo hizo, aunque se tambaleó en el proceso. Erwin lo sujetó en el instante en el cual se balanceó hacia la derecha, y lo depositó en la cama ni con dulzura ni con violencia, más bien con la misma urgencia que Levi sentía desde hacía meses. 

Los almohadones volaron a cada lado de los dos; Levi miró el techo, dejó los ojos sobre el ventilador apagado cuyas paletas estaban limpias, un milagro que no solía encontrar seguido en casas que visitaba. En ellas se quedó mientras Erwin, arrodillado ante él, le abría las piernas con suma lentitud, tanta que Levi sintió que enloquecía cada segundo un poco más. 

Respiró fuerte al percibir dedos masajeando su entrada mientras unos labios trataban con delicadeza sus testículos. 

—¿Está bien así? —escuchó que le preguntaba. 

—Sabes que sí… —contestó Levi casi con fastidio. 

Por supuesto que estaba bien de esa forma. 

Nada deseaba más que sentir a Erwin entre sus piernas.

Cerró los ojos al arquear la espalda cuando la boca besó la punta de su pito. Escuchó movimientos, una tapa, un plástico al abrirse, hasta que un fabuloso dedo, grueso y también humedecido, lo penetró poco a poco.

Sin más, gimió. 

—No me abras tanto, ya lo he hecho muchas veces… —pidió con voz rasposa, acelerada.

—Solo por si acaso…

Y qué tiempo se tomó Erwin en hacerlo, en apretar sus paredes internas para dilatarlo lo suficiente. A lo mejor estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con especial atención por tenerla tan grande; a lo mejor, lo hacía porque le duraba algo de ese prejuicio. 

No importaba el motivo; importaba que Erwin seguía siendo respetuoso. 

—¡Ya…! —suplicó Levi, incapaz de contener la ansiedad cuando el dedo que lo penetraba le rozó la próstata—. Carajo, ya…

Para su sorpresa —considerando lo lento que se había dado todo desde que Erwin se había arrodillado ante él—, Levi sintió cómo las manos expertas levantaban su cadera para arrastrarla entre los muslos carnosos; después, la punta del pito, cubierta por un condón cuya textura percibió al instante, apretó contra su entrada.

Al fin, mierda. 

¡Al…!

Se tapó la boca para no gritar cuando sintió cómo Erwin entraba milímetro a milímetro, un poco más, y más, hasta que lo llenó, y al hacerlo lo dejó sin capacidad alguna de nada. 

Solo de sentir.

Sofocado, Levi se agarró de las sábanas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Erwin seguía arrodillado ante él, llenándolo, y esperaba a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a encerrarlo haciendo el mínimo movimiento contra él. Levi miró el ventilador una vez más. Quería decirle que se apurara, que dejara de ser delicado, que le diera duro y rápido, salvajemente, pero era tan real la sensación de tenerlo dentro que no sabía qué tan listo estaba para soportarlo.

Erwin se tumbó sobre él sujetándolo de los glúteos. No esperó; se movió dentro y fuera de él sofocándolo con su peso. 

—¡Mierda…! —jadeó Levi al sentir el asfixiante peso, la respiración entrecortada sobre su cuello, el palpitar del corazón que ese pecho inmenso encerraba martillándolo, todo mientras miraba el ventilador y dejaba alguna lágrima accidental caer, abrumado por el tamaño de Erwin, pero sobre todo por lo bien que lo estaba penetrando.

Sí, ese era el problema.

Las caderas de Erwin se movían con especial énfasis a un ritmo regular, parejo en energía y velocidad. Era abrumador, sí; lo hacía sentir pequeño y vulnerable, como si su vida entera pendiera de un hilo y ese hilo estuviera en manos de Erwin, que parecía luchar por mantener la respiración regular, diríase sensata, apretando el ceño contra su hombro. 

Las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más exactas, exudaban experiencia, confianza; Levi, recibiéndolo y nada más, sintió todo el cuerpo entumecido. 

¡Estaba pasando, carajo! Y era mil veces más increíble que…

Cada vez que Erwin lo invadía, su cuerpo se volvía más frágil; era como pasar de ser de carne a ser de papel. Todo era demasiado certero, el ángulo en el que entraba, la forma en la que rozaba cada vez un poco más su próstata, el peso debajo del cual Levi quería dejar de respirar. Era demasiado intenso, no estaba seguro de estar entendiendo del todo la situación; solo fue capaz de aferrarse a la cintura y de abrir más las piernas, de sentirse más vulnerable que nunca al hacerlo, de permitirse perder el aire y morir sofocado al rozar el éxtasis con los dedos. 

Erwin gruñó junto a su oreja, y ese sonido solo pareció despertarlo de esa imposibilidad de corresponderle todo lo que le estaba dando.

Tenía que estar a la altura. Quería estarlo.

Apretando la cintura, pidió más brusquedad por parte de las caderas. Con la boca, buscó la quijada de Erwin y la besó con desorden. 

—Más duro…

—Levi…

Su nombre, gruñido así. Qué adictivo se le estaba volviendo su profesor.

—Puedo aguantarlo y me gusta duro, deja de contenerte…

Porque Erwin lo estaba haciendo, se estaba conteniendo, y Levi no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo sabía. Simplemente lo tenía en claro, como si el cuerpo de Erwin lo hubiera traicionado al confesarle a Levi verdades demasiado obvias. 

Por cómo le había pedido que se la chupara creía ver cierto gusto por la brusquedad. A Levi le fascinaba así; quería que Erwin se permitiera disfrutarlo junto a él. 

Porque eso quería de él, toda su verdad.

—Si te duele…

Lo que tenía de experimentado lo tenía de respetuoso, pensó Levi al sentir a Erwin tan, tan dentro de él, abrumándolo con su tamaño aún, haciéndolo pese a no estar moviéndose y a llevar minutos enteros penetrándolo.

—No soy tonto, puedo avisarte… —Beso desordenado tras otro, ni uno ni otro se movía; estaban en medio de la cama, Erwin dentro de él, y lo único que hacían era eso, besarse en cada rincón del rostro del otro que les era accesible—. Confía en mí…

Algo en esas palabras pareció convencer a Erwin. A lo mejor necesitaba eso, sentir la confianza de dar rienda suelta a su cuerpo, de perderse dentro de Levi, de expresar al ciento por ciento todo lo que el otro cuerpo le inspiraba.

Y lo hizo.

Apoyando una mano a cada lado de la cintura de Levi, lo besó profunda, lentamente en los labios antes de reanudar las embestidas. Levi abrazó su cintura e intentó mostrarle seguridad, convicción con los ojos. Con una sonrisa, Erwin comenzó: lo hizo despacio, aunque con notoria intensidad al demarcar voluptuosamente cada movimiento de sus caderas; después, aceleró, y sus caderas continuaron moviéndose de la misma forma, con gracia e ímpetu que abrumaba a Levi cada vez más; finalmente, jadeando contra la boca del otro, las embestidas aceleraron tanto que se volvieron desprolijas, las de uno y las del otro, pues Levi también lo buscaba.

Entre los dos alcanzaron una armonía perfecta al moverse de la misma forma y al mismo tiempo, fuerte, rápido, brutalmente; era como conocerse desde siempre, tener una sabiduría previa del otro. 

Cada roce sobre su próstata unido a las caricias que Erwin dedicó a su pito después de que le acomodara una pierna a lo largo de su torso hizo que Levi perdiera el hilo de lo que estaba pasando, que lo hiciera de forma definitiva. Solo sentía; no veía, no comprendía nada. Sentía la brusquedad de Erwin entrando, saliendo, y escuchaba ecos formados por los gruñidos, los gemidos, el rechinar de la cama y el choque de sus cuerpos.

Levi separó más las piernas, también los brazos. Levantó el pecho al arquear la espalda, y todos los toques sucediendo al mismo tiempo provocaron un cortocircuito en el mismo lugar, y su cuerpo tembló y se retorció, y la totalidad de su ser abrazó el infierno que se desató dentro de él entre espasmos y escalofríos y hormigueos. La tensión de cada músculo lo abandonó para siempre cuando acabó en la palma de la mano de Erwin, entre embestidas tan veloces y tan fuertes que apenas podía entenderlas.

Porque era como si Erwin formara parte de él, como si perteneciera al interior de su cuerpo.

Porque la curiosidad nace de algo innato, de una necesidad de saber innata que, muchas veces, permite a las personas acercarse al lugar al cual pertenecen.

Y ahí pertenecía Erwin, y ahí pertenecía él.

Erwin acabó poco después, y qué deleite verlo en primera fila, ver ese cuerpo cubierto de sudor elevarse a una cima tan sublime como devastadora. Apenas se retiró al baño dos minutos mientras las piernas de Levi temblaban intermitentemente.

El sueño le llegó rápido; apenas sintió cómo Erwin lo tapaba y lo abrazaba contra él.

Y así es como llegó aquí, ahora, a estar aplastado por este brazo y acurrucado contra este pecho.

Mira el celular al percatarse de la luz que entra por la ventana; se le fue la madrugada recordando.

No se arrepiente de una mierda.

Erwin se levanta un rato después; Levi intenta dormir un rato más, aunque no lo logra. Ve cómo Erwin se mete en su baño personal y sale unos diez minutos después, bañado, con una toalla en su cintura y otra en su cabeza. 

Por supuesto, Levi lo mira mientras finge dormir, lo mira secarse y vestirse sin hacer ruido, seguramente sin desear despertarlo. Se viste con la típica camisa y el típico saco y el típico pantalón; no se pone zapatos, y solo al terminar de secarse el cabello lo despierta.

—Buenos días… —le dice al acariciarle el rostro—. ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar té más apropiado que un saquito?

—Te aceptaré el saquito solo por esta vez —responde Levi al perderse en la fascinación que los ojos azules le generan.

Erwin le ofrece darse una ducha. Levi acepta, claro está, y se viste dentro del baño odiando tener que ponerse lo mismo que tenía la noche anterior. Sale con la camisa y el pantalón puestos, sin ponerse nada en los pies, y ve la cama perfectamente tendida y a Erwin de pie junto a la mesa de luz con un libro en la mano y una taza en la otra.

Al verlo, Erwin fija los ojos en la página del libro que tiene abierta, como si todo estuviera planeado.

—«Sujete un periódico, sujete unas tijeras, escoja en el periódico…» —lee Erwin, pero deja de hacerlo cuando Levi, sin sacarse la toalla de la cabeza, le roba la taza de café para dejarla sobre la mesa de luz. 

—¿Qué lees? —le pregunta al hojear el libro forrado en cuero verde.

—Después de que me dijiste que te gustaba el dadaísmo, me crucé una antología en la librería y la compré; quería saber de qué se trataba —dice Erwin sintiéndose como un maldito mocoso avergonzado por una estupidez.

Y sí, es estúpido que haya hecho eso, pero también es un detalle que resulta ciertamente simpático al ser tan inofensivo. 

Es descubrir cómo Erwin dio rienda suelta a la curiosidad que sentía por él, inseguro de pasar la barrera hecha de tabúes, con lo poco que tenía a mano. 

—La verdad es que lo dije por inercia. Nunca he leído nada de eso —confiesa Levi al contener una risa ante el gesto desorbitado de Erwin, uno casi desolado por la verdad—. Eres incluso más cursi de lo que pensaba.

Erwin ríe, aunque no sin cierto pudor.

—No es mi estilo de poesía, si te soy sincero —le confiesa.

—Por lo que me leíste, el mío tampoco. —Levi fija los ojos de él. Le saca el libro, el cual lanza sobre la cama, e insta a Erwin a sentarse al borde de esta. Cuando Erwin lo hace, sus ojos dos océanos que parecieran ansiar ahogarlo una vez más, Levi se le sienta sobre los muslos—. Supongo que puedes alegrarte de que no me guste.

—Me alegro… —asegura Erwin entre risas al abrazarse a su cintura—. Me alegrará leerte algo de lo que me gusta la próxima, si me lo permites.

Así que «la próxima»…

—¿Habrá una, profesor?

—Si tú quieres, sí. Aunque quizá sea buena idea esperar a que termine el semestre. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Levi siente un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho, pero no; no es dolor lo que debe sentir —no puede ser tan patético, tan mocoso—, sino gratitud.

Es exactamente lo que tienen que hacer, esperar.

Las ganas que traerán cuando el semestre termine se encargarán del resto.

Levi deja la toalla sobre la mesa de luz, junto al café a la mitad. Abrazando el cuello de Erwin, se mece contra él. Sus ojos lo miran, los de Erwin devuelven el gesto, y ni uno ni otro pareciera parpadear.

Por un instante, la magia de la noche anterior se siente tan palpable como mientras lo hacían. 

—Opino que, considerando que tenemos varias semanas más por delante, cojamos por última vez antes de que me vaya a trabajar.

Las manos de Erwin aprietan más su cintura. Se mecen contra el otro, y Erwin es solo sonrisas.

—Es una excelente idea…

El calor perfecto y a punto que se genera entre los dos sume a Levi en un sutil sentimiento de arrepentimiento que descarta al instante. Es que no tener a este sujeto, no poder tocarlo así por tantas semanas…

—Aunque supongo que podemos chatear mientras tanto, ¿no? —sugiere al besarle el cuello.

Erwin embiste contra él y lo sujeta de una mejilla para después sonreírle una vez más. Levi solo es capaz de jadear. 

Qué hombre tan espeluznante, tan hermoso, tan real.

—Siempre y cuando no me pidas las preguntas del examen, podemos…

Se besan entre risas, se aprietan al mismo tiempo, y nada les queda por hacer más que ceder a lo que quieren y sienten.

Mientras esta curiosidad indomable permanezca tan viva entre los dos, lo que pase en el futuro solo será genial.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá! ♥️
> 
> Algunas notas aclaratorias y comentarios random (no necesitan leerlos; siéntanse libres de saltearlos, porfi):
> 
> Disculpen por narrar así, casi a la Bukowski de última división (???). Es que Levi me puede. Siempre que lo escribo me insta a alejarme de mi zona de confort (que me gusta narrar de otra manera, con más elegancia, digamos) y lo amo por lograr eso en mí; es la cosa más LIBERADORA que me pasó al escribir fics de SNK (y si me apurás un poquito te diría que al escribir en sí…), narrar a Levi y sentirme libre de ser más sencilla, más directa, más desestructurada, más osada. 
> 
> Gracias, Levi. 😭♥️
> 
> Sobre el gaydar: no tengo nada contra ese concepto, pero se me hace que Levi lo encontraría estúpido. XDDD Igual con el Uber y con cosas a las que les agarre prejuicio por no encontrarlas prácticas a simple vista. No lo imagino amigo de las redes ni de la tecnología.
> 
> Sobre el dadaísmo, fue algo que puse sin pensar; lo puse porque me dio risa. Me siguió dando risa que Levi se piense un dadaísta por sentirse inspirado por Erwin, y me dio más risa pensar que quizá estaba pensando algo muy estúpido al denominarse de esa forma. No sé, es un detalle que lo puse para mí, porque son las cosas que me hacen reír a mí. Perdón por lo absurdo. XD ¡Ah! Y la definición la armé a partir de las que encontré ni bien googleé, como para darle ese tinte inmediato, si se quiere (?). 
> 
> El poema que empieza a leer Erwin al final es una traducción libre que hice del inicio de To Make A Dadaist Poem de Tristan Tzara, uno de los emblemas del movimiento. 
> 
> Sobre la historiografía, me gustó la idea de que Erwin se especializara en la disciplina que estudia cómo se analiza la historia más que nada pensando en el canon. Se me hizo un lindo detalle. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a Osi por apoyarme siempre y por divagar conmigo sobre qué cosas podrían gustarle a Levi de adolescente. ¡Sigo pensando que miraría novelas con Kuchel! XD También gracias a Dem, Janice, Lau y Lorena por siempre darme ánimos hermosos por Twitter.
> 
> Y obvio mil gracias de nuevo a Deb: hacía tiempo que quería hacerte un regalo. Por muchos motivos, el principal el hecho de que no me olvido de que vos me dejaste mi primer comentario en esta cuenta, de que fuiste la primera en compartir Rompehielos en Twitter (lo cual me ayudó mucho, porque yo tenía como tres seguidores y vos tenés muchísimos más. ¡Esa enorme difusión que le diste me ayudó un montonazo! Hasta hoy ayuda un montonazo), de que fuiste de las primeras personas en hablarme y ser amable conmigo en el fandom Eruri…
> 
> Yo ya estoy vieja para estas cosas y soy muy sensible; no tengo manera de olvidarme de todos los gestos lindos que tuviste conmigo desde mi primer segundo acá. Esto me enternece un montón. ¡Muchas gracias por ser la primera en hacerme sentir parte de este fandom! ♥️
> 
> Y eso. Me dejo de ser emotiva (?).
> 
> Gracias por leer y que estén bien. :')


End file.
